


Não-me-esqueças

by CatyBolton



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cheating, Child Neglect, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harassment, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kings & Queens, M/M, Murder, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender Matilda, Transgender Tord, its in portuguese gringo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Matilda era a princesa de um reino próspero e logo iria governar, em uma história que tinha tudo para ser perfeita.Mas, enquanto isso, do outro lado do mundo acontecia uma revolução – uma guerra. – que logo iria se espalhar por toda aquela terra e trazer a destruição como se fosse uma praga.Monarquia AU || Tomatilda & PauPat
Relationships: Edd/Eduardo (Eddsworld), Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Katya/Kim (Eddsworld), Matilda/Tom (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Não existe honra em uma guerra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Effystein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/gifts).



**Paul** **Ⅰ**

O céu estava cinzento e o ar gelado, mais que o suficiente para fazer os ossos doerem. A luz natural era pouca, mesmo com o Sol no ponto mais alto do céu. A neve que caia formou uma camada branca na floresta ao redor da cidade e em cima de todos os telhados curvos para cima, já que se estes fossem de outra forma a neve os faria desabar. 

Bem no coração da cidade gelada havia um castelo feito de tijolos escuros, sujos, e certamente era o único local onde as pessoas conseguiam se esquentar no meio do Inferno de gelo. 

A população na cidade sabia lidar com o frio que fazia a maior parte do ano, mas aquele garoto, Paul observou curiosamente, com aquelas roupas que não passavam de trapos leves e finos demais para o clima, com a ponta dos dedos brancas demais e uma aparência decadente, magra, atraiu a atenção de uma dúzia de pessoas enquanto falava em cima da caixa de madeira. Parecia pobre, do tipo que sentia o estômago doer de fome com frequência que ninguém no mundo deveria sentir.

Alguns minutos mais cedo, Paul viu ele arrastar a caixa até quase o meio da rua relativamente movimentada, junto daquele amigo monstruosamente alto, e começar a falar. Um discurso inspirador. Falar de um jeito bonito, mas raivoso, sobre como as coisas não eram justas:

— Enquanto nós passamos frio e fome, os tiranos ficam confortáveis sentados atrás dos muros — Gesticulou agressivamente e apontou um dedo levemente esbranquiçado na direção do grande castelo, como se sequer sentisse frio. — roubando o fruto do trabalho honesto de vocês nos campos! 

A certeira e curiosa escolha de palavras fez uma pequena algazarra se formar. Olhou por um instante para o lado e lá estava Patryk, que agora havia parado de organizar as flechas na mesa de madeira, ao lado de um arco e outras armas, para também prestar atenção ao estranho garoto. 

Assim que alguém gritou sobre eles – as pessoas no castelo – roubarem comida, Paul virou o rosto na direção do garoto e teve a impressão de vê-lo sorrir, mas não poderia ter certeza daquela distância.

— _Sim!_ — Ele gritou. — Esses nobres dependem de vocês! O que torna alguém rei não é o castelo ou o ouro, _são as pessoas! O povo mantém o reino em pé!_ Por que nós ainda nos permitimos ser governados por um tirano!?

Daquela distância pode ver muito bem o guarda carregando uma lança se aproximar rapidamente e gritar alguma ameaça para o garoto, apontando a arma na direção dele. O que o homem provavelmente não esperava era que fosse derrubado tão facilmente no chão pelo garoto alto de antes.

Enquanto isso, a voz em cima do palanque improvisado de madeira não parou de falar: 

— Vocês deixaram de alimentar suas crianças, se permitiram passar fome, para satisfazer _os_ _porcos_ por tempo demais!

Paul se viu silenciosamente concordando com ele, enquanto Patryk foi mais vocal sobre isso, mesmo que não passasse de um murmuro. 

Mais soldados de armadura surgem e as pessoas começam a se dissipar e fugir para todos os lados. Em meio a bagunça, o garoto magricela agarrou a caixa e jogou em cima de um soldado antes de fugir, se escondendo no meio da multidão. Ele não era muito alto e conseguiu facilmente escapar.

De uma hora para a outra, foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Na realidade, a rua estreita recheada de comércios estava até mais quieta e deserta que o normal. Mesmo com a sensação aparente de que tudo havia terminado, aquela aparente ideia, estranha reflexão, continuou na mente de Paul por bastante tempo.

**Matilda** **Ⅰ**

Era uma vez um reino muito bonito e ensolarado, que na primavera a paisagem sempre ficava muito colorida pelas várias flores diferentes que cresciam naquelas terras férteis. Localizado a margem de um grande rio com águas cristalinas, onde as pessoas viviam da colheita de trigo e havia mais que o suficiente para ninguém passar fome.

Na parte mais alta da cidade ficava o castelo de tijolos brancos, com várias torres que brilhavam com a luz do sol, a morada de uma velha rainha e sua única neta, herdeira do trono. Os pais da menina haviam morrido ambos muito cedo, por alguma doença fatal e infernal, então nunca teve a chance de realmente conviver com eles. Sua avó contava algumas histórias sobre os dois, sobre como eles haviam se conhecido em uma história fantástica de amor e como o seu nascimento foi uma alegria.

Mas havia algo _diferente_ sobre a princesa, algo curioso sobre como no dia do nascimento dela, foi nomeada como _Matthew_. No começo ela lembrou muito com um menino, só que muito cedo trocou as calças sem graça por vestidos coloridos e bordados com flores. Assim que começou a falar não mais permitiu que ninguém cotasse-lhe os cabelos ruivos. A menina envelheceu o suficiente e trocou o antigo nome, que não a representava em aspecto algum, para um bem mais bonito: _Matilda_. 

Logo mais ninguém lembrava que algum dia existiu um príncipe Matt, pois, na realidade nunca realmente existiu, sempre havia sido a vaidosa e sorridente princesa Matilda.

Quando a menina não estava nas aulas para ter a educação digna de alguém da realeza, gostava de passar o tempo no jardim colorido lendo um livro ou conversando com suas damas de companhia, Kim e Katya. A vista para o rio era muito bonita dali de cima e o jeito que a luz do sol batia nas águas dava a impressão de que era feito de cristal.

Mas, especialmente, gostava muito da companhia de Tom. Naquele exato momento estava com ele, enquanto montava uma coroa de flores com todas que havia encontrado no jardim real. Um tapete impedia que ficasse diretamente sentada na grama, assim como ficava bem mais confortável enquanto trabalhava em amarrar uma planta na outra. 

O garoto também estava acomodado ali, não muito longe. Ele usava roupas simples se comparado ao vestido lilás de cetim da princesa, as calças eram de um tecido leve e a camiseta de manga comprida branca, feita de algodão, já era muito melhor que os trapos sujos que a princesa viu o garoto usando na primeira vez que se viram.

Olhou rapidamente para Tom e, apesar de os olhos negros, rapidamente entendeu que ele olhava para a coroa que estava terminando de montar. Na opinião de Matilda, estava ficando muito bonita, certamente um dos seus melhores trabalhos com flores. No meio das diversas cores, as que se preocupou com colocar em maior quantidade foram todas as flores azuis que seus olhos puderam encontrar e havia um motivo para isso.

Depois de terminar a coroa e admirar por alguns segundos, levantou a cabeça para olhar para o garoto e sorriu. Enquanto isso, o seu olhar foi retribuído, porém Tom parecia meio distraído enquanto a olhava para a figura ruiva e naquela altura ela já havia percebido que, na verdade, o garoto admirava a sua beleza. Sorriu ao pensar nisso.

Matilda também tratou de aproveitar aquele momento de distração para se inclinar e colocar a coroa de flores nos cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros, de Tom. Ele imediatamente ficou vermelho e emburrado, a princesa decidiu que era muito _bonitinho_ e a expressão dele lhe faz cobrir a boca e rir.

— Para com isso. — Ele tirou a coroa e Matilda sorriu de novo.

— Ah Tom — Então pegou as flores das mãos dele com cuidado para nada desmanchar, realmente tinha gostado de como ela tinha ficado. — mas você ficou _tão fofo_ com isso!

Tom desviou o olhar, meio sem saber o que falar, enquanto Matilda revirou os olhos e chegou ainda mais perto, tanto para colocar a coroa de novo – ele ficava fofo irritado. – quanto para _finalmente beijá-lo._

Foi um beijo rápido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, os segundos pareceram intermináveis enquanto eles duraram. O breve encostar dos lábios soltou uma descarga elétrica que só existia na imaginação dos dois e quando a princesa se afastou, sentiu o rosto quente e certamente estava tão vermelha quanto o garoto que acabou de beijar.

A resposta imediata de Tom foi um monte de balbucios sem sentido aparente, algumas palavras gaguejadas sem conseguir realmente formar uma frase que conseguisse entender. Ao mesmo tempo, Matilda mexia sem graça na trança sobre o seu ombro, junto de um sorriso incerto, até que decidiu o que falar:

— Desculpa Tom _, mas você estava demorando demais_ … 

**Tom** **ⅰ**

Por mais que o reino, de um modo geral, fosse próspero e houvesse comida para todos, não significava necessariamente que todos tinham o que comer. Ainda existia gente pobre e o número aumentava à medida que se aproximava da periferia da cidade, que era onde Tom morava sozinho com a sua mãe. Seu pai havia morrido há muito tempo, vítima de de uma praga e uma febre infernal.

No local em que vivia todas as outras pessoas também eram muito pobres, miseráveis, tinha sujeira para todos os lados e fedia a dejetos. A casa onde morava tinha apenas três cômodos, que consistiam em um quarto, uma cozinha e o que parecia ser uma sala.

O garoto nunca teve nenhum tipo de educação relevante até pouco antes de sair da infância e entrar na pré-adolescência, pois precisava ajudar sua mãe trabalhando na lavoura em troca de algumas moedas de bronze. Só que nunca era o suficiente nem mesmo para sete dias, já que ele nunca recebia o valor justo pelo trabalho e para isso existia um motivo.

Ninguém jamais gostou dele, da sua família e nunca lhe ajudaram, sem sequer esconderem o preconceito que tinham por causa dos _olhos_. Aqueles olhos negros tão característicos que ele e a sua mãe tinham eram ditos como uma maldição, como a marca mais clara de que eles eram bruxos entre outras mentiras no mesmo nível.

A verdade é que, Tom tivesse alguma magia negra disponível, faria todos eles pagarem por isso. Mas, para a sorte daquelas pessoas horriveis, coisas como mágica não existem. 

Havia outra complicação na parte financeira da sua família, já que a casa em que viviam não era realmente da sua mãe. Os meses atrasados de aluguel estavam deixando a mulher bastante preocupada, pois, por mais que conseguisse juntar um pouco de dinheiro e pagar, parecia que a dívida só crescia e crescia.

Era para tentar conseguir mais um tempo que eles estavam na parte mais central do reino, onde era limpo, as pessoas se vestiam melhor e as construções tinham mais que um andar. Tom se manteve quieto esperando a sua mãe falar com aquele velho barbudo e gordo, que era para quem ela estava devendo, quando viu aquelas crianças sussurrando e olhando na sua direção.

O garoto fechou a cara imediatamente e estreitou os olhos do jeito mais intimidante que pode, sabendo que aquilo era por causa dos seus olhos. Sempre os olhos. Sua mãe também não conseguia um trabalho bom por causa dos olhos e da suposta _maldição_ , sempre precisando aceitar qualquer trabalho e não receber nem mesmo a metade pelo que eles realmente valiam.

Aquilo lhe revoltava de tantas maneiras mas, sendo apenas uma criança, nunca pode fazer nada.

Ainda estava perto da sua mãe e não demorou nem um minuto inteiro para algum daqueles garotos, que nunca tinha visto antes, gritarem um “ _aberração!_ ”. A mulher ignorou prontamente, o homem barbudo perto da porta sorriu com os dentes amarelos e Tom sentiu _raiva_. Foi por isso que saiu de perto da sua mãe e procurou quem havia falado isso pela multidão rapidamente achando os garotos, que agora estavam rindo. Eram cinco ou seis no total, a maioria da mesma idade ou apenas um pouco mais velhos que Tom, mas ele não pensou no que poderia acontecer quando se aproximou deles para tirar satisfação.

O resultado, no geral, não foi realmente inesperado e os outros adultos ignoraram a briga injusta. Ainda conseguiu dar um soco em um deles antes de ser jogado no chão de pedra e ganhar vários chutes e socos, se preocupando apenas em proteger a cabeça com os dois braços.

— _Corre_!

Foi a ultima coisa que escutou antes de, subitamente, todas as agressões pararem de uma vez só. Não abriu os olhos imediatamente, mas quando o fez havia a uma sombra alta se projetando sobre Tom em uma posição que a pessoa em questão deveria estar na frente do Sol. Sentou-se ainda meio tonto, confuso e desorientado, então viu aquela garota com roupas chiques, um guarda de armadura brilhante e os garotos de mais cedo fugindo para o meio das ruelas confusas do centro. 

Era a menina que estava na frente do Sol e aquele brilho ao redor da cabeça dela fazia parecer que havia um tipo de auréola ao redor da cabeça. Ela tinha uma pele branca como porcelana, mas cheia de sardas clarinhas no rosto – especialmente nariz e bochechas – e um cabelo ruivo muito laranja, que era longo e estava solto com diversas mechas brilhantes caindo sobre os ombros. O vestido dela era feito de algum tecido que não conhecia, mas era azul e parecia muito caro com aqueles bordados dourados na barra, na gola alta e nas mangas longas.

Aquela era a pessoa mais bonita que Tom tinha visto em toda a sua vida e não conseguiu evitar de ficar admirando por segundos até demais.

— Com licença, você está bem? — A voz também era _angelical_. Ela estendeu uma mão na sua direção e o garoto mal pode acreditar que uma nobre estava lhe oferecendo algum tipo de ajuda.

Hesitantemente, acabou por aceitar e pegou na mão da ruiva, apenas conseguindo murmurar um tímido “ _obrigado_ ” de agradecimento e sem perceber que havia gaguejando, mas conseguiu levantar do chão duro.

Nesse momento sua mãe apareceu e segurou os ombros do filho e somente com esse toque, Tom percebeu que ela estava tremendo e parecia ser de medo. A mulher se desculpou várias vezes, chamando aquela garota de _majestade_. 

_Ela é a princesa?_ Pensou Tom, enquanto sentia que havia algo de estranho em tudo isso. Os ricos, os nobres, não era suposto que eles tratassem gente como ele e a sua mãe com qualquer tipo de gentileza que fosse. Ninguém tratava os dois normalmente, quem dirá uma pessoa que estava tão acima na hierarquia social?

Mas quando Tom olhou para aqueles olhos verdes tão bonitos, enxergou algo que não estava acostumado a ver em ninguém. Uma genuína gentileza tanto no olhar quanto no sorriso.

_Nem mesmo parecia real_. 

**Paul** **Ⅱ**

Haviam algumas particularidades de se trabalhar como ferreiro em uma terra tão gelada. Um bom exemplo era suar naquele ambiente fechado, com uma grande fornalha ao lado, enquanto martelava a lâmina vermelha da espada na bigorna, aos poucos fazendo-a tomar forma. Se saísse imediatamente depois de muitas horas de trabalho, o suor poderia facilmente congelar apenas com o ar frio.

Patryk também gostava de trabalhar nas coisas dele por ali e mesmo que ele falasse que era para lhe fazer companhia, Paul sabia que o verdadeiro motivo era o calor e o jeito que a neve nas roupas derretia em menos de dois minutos depois que se entrava lá dentro. Motivos justos, precisava admitir, não era todo mundo que tinha o privilégio de se aquecer no fogo.

Com o grande e grosseiro alicate, colocou a lâmina vermelha incandescente no balde com água e, imediatamente, o vapor subiu. 

Enquanto isso, Patryk trabalhava sentado à mesa não muito longe, com a confecção do arco de madeira, amarrando o fio resistente no arco de madeira. 

Os dois tinham aquela loja de armas e utensílios gerais feitos de ferro. Durante cinco dias da semana estavam ocupados com encomendas, pedidos ou fazendo coisas mais simples, que levavam para o pequeno comércio que acontecia por dois dias, depois que a igreja batia os sinos avisando o fim da primeira missa. 

Eles viviam assim há anos, juntos, e não costumavam receber muitas visitas ou ter muitos amigos por causa de alguns _rumores_ – a maioria desses que eram verdade – até mesmo, ultimamente, os negócios não estavam indo tão bem e no fundo Paul suspeitava que fosse esse o motivo… 

Por isso, quando a figura vestindo a capa de pele afastou o pano improvisado que eles usavam como porta, para entrar, foi uma surpresa. 

O recém chegado era alto, bem mais que Patryk, e tinha aquele capuz cobrindo a face, que logo abaixou para revelar o um jovem que sequer tinha pelos direito no rosto. Paul achou ele estranhamente familiar, mas não tinha tanta certeza e, por via das dúvidas, consideraria um estranho. 

Ele olhou para os dois homens:

— Com licença, vocês são Paul e Patryk? 

— Quem quer saber? — Perguntou com desconfiança e o homem antes ocupado fazendo um arco, também olhou naquela direção. 

— O Yuu me disse que vocês moram aqui.

Isso não respondia a sua pergunta, mesmo assim Patryk levantou da cadeira com a expressão preocupada no rosto e se aproximou do do garoto alto. Realmente mais alto que o seu companheiro, que era uma das pessoas mais altas que Paul conheceu na vida.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele!?

— Não realmente… — O estranho olhou ao redor discretamente, para todas as ferramentas de mexer com aço e ferro, antes de voltar atenção para os outros dois homens mais velhos. — Ele disse que vocês podem fazer as nossas armas. 

Foi a vez de Paul se afastar da fornalha e, mesmo longe, ainda conseguia escutar o crepitar das chamas. Se aproximou do jovem sem perceber que ainda estava com o martelo em mãos, ainda com aquela suspeita no fundo dos pensamentos. 

— E _vocês_ querem armas para…? 

— _Invadir o castelo_ — Ele sorriu e subitamente a atmosfera pesou ao redor. Observando o silêncio mortal e o olhar chocado dos dois homens, com um simples encolher de ombros, continuou. — _matar o rei_.

**Patryk** **ⅰ**

Naquele dia Patryk saiu cedo de casa a pedido do seu avô, para comprar um pouco de farinha e mel que a sua avó iria precisar para fazer um de pão doce. 

Não dava para ver o Sol por causa do céu cinzento repleto de nuvens e estava tão frio como sempre, talvez apenas um pouco mais escuro do que o garoto estava acostumado.

Talvez foi por isso que quando chegou no local onde sempre ia comprar os mantimentos, não havia ninguém para recebê-lo. Será que ainda estava muito cedo, perguntou-se enquanto observava a falta da carroça que deveria estar na frente da fonte de água – congelada quase o tempo inteiro. Deveria esperar alguém chegar? Já havia feito todo o caminho a pé de qualquer modo, não custaria nada. 

Patryk afastou boa parte da neve com a mão coberta pelas luvas de lã antes de sentar na pedra gelada da fonte, dessa forma tendo uma visão ampla da rua de pedra irregular. 

Entediado, enfiou a mão na bolsa de couro e tirou de lá um livro. A capa estava velha e quebradiça, as páginas eram amarelas e era um artefato realmente raro para estar nas mãos de um garoto que havia acabado de entrar na pré adolescência, mas, desde que aprendeu a ler – o que era outro privilégio – seu avô lhe permitia pegar os livros da pequena livraria. A maioria eram religiosos, de histórias fantásticas e Patryk realmente gostava de todos eles, ao menos nos que tinha conseguido pôr as mãos para ler.

Aquele era um novo, ao menos para o garoto. Havia um relevo apagado no couro, certamente o título, e uma costura firme mantinha todas as páginas unidas.

Abriu a primeira página e se permitiu mergulhar na história fantástica sobre um cavalheiro escolhido por Deus para defender o seu reino, que precisou abdicar da mulher amada para cumprir a missão divina. O ideal era aproveitar enquanto não estava nevando e não havia nada para estragar as folhas.

Patryk leu pelo menos três dúzias de páginas e estava muito concentrado na história, sem prestar real atenção ao entorno e provavelmente foi por isso não viu alguns outros garotos correndo naquela direção. 

Era notável a competitividade entre os três, só que o mais baixo entre eles estava ganhando, com bastante vantagem, o que deveria ser a corrida.

Somente quando já estava tarde demais para impedir um acidente, quando aquele garoto gritou para que saísse do caminho, percebeu que já não estava mais sozinho. Nem mesmo teve tempo o suficiente para acatar o aviso. Mas porque diabos ele queria passar bem por cima da borda da fonte? Literalmente a _rua inteira_ estava livre.

Foi como se a tragédia fosse algo planejado, Paul esbarrou em um Patryk que não estava pronto para o impacto de um jeito altamente cômico e que poderia ter sido facilmente evitado, então os dois caíram dentro da fonte congelada. 

Ênfase no _congelado_ , aquilo seria verdadeiramente uma tragédia se tivesse deixado o livro acabar completamente arruinado pela água. Nem mesmo se importou de bater a cabeça, desde que o livro ficasse seguro nos seus braços e, _principalmente_ , o _gelo não cedesse_.

— Caralho, foi mal!

Depois do susto inicial dos primeiros milésimos de segundos abriu os olhos a tempo de ver aquele garoto saindo de cima de si. A primeira coisa que reparou nele foi o cachecol de lã, que cobria o nariz e a boca, e as sobrancelhas grossas e chamativas.

A cidade era relativamente pequena e Patryk vivia por ali desde que se entendía por gente, como diabos existia alguém que ele não lembrava de ter visto?

Percebeu que ele estava oferecendo uma mão para lhe ajudar a levantar, mas ignorando-o prontamente levantou-se sozinho se segurando na pedra para não escorregar no gelo. Quando saiu da zona de perigo que era dentro da fonte, respirou fundo pronto para reclamar e brigar sobre como aquele garoto foi estúpido por ter corrido bem para cima da fonte, mesmo com todos os outros lugares livres na rua. Só não estava preparado para a próxima pergunta dele: 

— _Isso é um livro_? — Ele estava com aquelas sobrancelhas grandes franzidas, curioso. 

Nesse momento os outros garotos se aproximaram. Um tinha cabelo preto e o outro era loiro, ambos com roupas de frio, sapatos de couro nos pés e não pareciam ter muito mais que a sua idade.

— Sim? — Falou com um discreto tom de zombaria. — Você nunca viu um antes?

— Na verdade não.

As vezes Patryk esquecia dos próprios privilégios. Os outros dois garotos estranhos se entreolharam, mas ficaram quietos.

— Entendi.

— O livro é sobre o que?

Ele aparentava estar verdadeiramente interessado, curioso no mínimo, sobre o livro quando ajeitou o cachecol com as mãos – e, diferente dos outros, não usava luvas. Olhou na sua direção, esperando, enquanto Patryk alternou entre olhar para a capa do livro e o garoto mais baixo.

— Fala de um cavaleiro que recebe a missão de Deus para proteger o reino. — Respondeu meio incerto. — Eu acabei de começar a ler.

— Parece legal.

Há três minutos estava pronto para brigar com aquele garoto e era muito estranho como isso tinha mudado em tão pouco tempo. Mas não pensou muito sobre isso, ele tinha tentado lhe ajudar enquanto Patryk estava pronto para ser esnobe e desagradável. 

— Você pode ler?

Mais uma vez foi surpreendido por um pedido que, definitivamente, não estava esperando. Só que também não pensou muito antes de responder:

— Claro… 

Descobriu que o nome dele era Paul e que os dois amigos dele se chamavam Yuu e Yanov quanto todos ficaram ali para lhe escutar narrar a história. Sua leitura não era perfeita, mas boa o suficiente para impressionar aqueles garotos e outras pessoas que passavam pela rua, algumas que também pararam para escutar.

Quando a vendedora que Patryk estava esperando no começo de tudo aquilo chegou, precisou parar a leitura para fazer o que seu avô tinha pedido mais cedo – farinha e mel, felizmente ainda lembrava. Enquanto dava as cinco moedas de bronze e meia para a senhorinha da carroça, reparou que Yuu e Yanov haviam ido embora, mas não Paul. Guardou o saco de farinha e o pote de mel na bolsa de couro, junto do livro, quando ele se aproximou.

— Patryk, você tá com tempo para terminar o livro-? Tipo, _outro dia_ , sabe?

— Claro — Sorriu. — eu posso vir aqui amanhã, se não estiver nevando.

Patryk realmente foi para a fonte na manhã seguinte e Paul já estava lá esperando, então continuo indo ler para ele, meia dúzia de páginas ou mais, sempre que podia. E foi assim um tempo considerável até que o garoto se viu, aos poucos, narrando para cada vez mais pessoas que quisessem escutar. 

_Até que aquilo aconteceu._

**Matilda** **Ⅱ**

Kim e Katya eram filhas de dois barões muito próximos da coroa e Matilda não conseguia lembrar da época que as duas não viviam no castelo. Eram as suas damas de companhia desde que começou a usar vestidos, anos atrás, e a princesa realmente gostava bastante delas, por mais que não compreendesse algumas das conversas que as duas jovens – _quase mulheres_ – falavam às vezes. 

Era uma malícia que a menina só iria entender anos depois.

Haviam mais algumas coisas que eventualmente Matilda via que acontecia entre as duas, pois esses eram momentos bastante frequentes. A ruiva percebia os olhares diferentes que uma dava para a outra, quando elas seguravam as mãos ou cruzavam os braços, juntas e próximas até demais, durante os passeios no jardim. Os sorrisos e os _“eu te amo”_ também não eram nada discretos, se fosse ser honesta. Quando não passava muito disso, era até bem bonitinho. 

Estava andando com Tom pelos corredores do castelo, procurando por Kim e Katya para irem dar um passeio pela cidade, mas não encontrava ambas as jovens em lugar nenhum. Claro que poderia mandar alguns empregados irem atrás das duas, mas qual era a graça disso? A menina tinha pernas e muito tempo livre.

Nesse meio tempo Tom já havia sugerido de irem até os aposentos delas e a princesa não viu mal nenhum nisso. O corredor do quarto que procuravam ficava em uma das áreas mais nobres e com mais janelas do castelo, em que haviam quadros de todos os antigos governantes na parede oposta às janelas, entre uma porta e outra.

Diminuiu os passos quando chegou mais perto dos aposentos que procurava e viu que a porta estava entreaberta, então discretamente olhou pela fresta. 

— É aqui-?

O garoto de olhos negros tentou perguntar, mas Matilda cobriu a boca dele com a mão antes que falasse alto ou demais. Levou o indicador aos lábios pedindo por silêncio e ganhou um olhar confuso como resposta, por mais que ainda fosse difícil identificar o que os olhos de Tom queriam dizer.

Dentro daquele quarto realmente estavam Kim e Katya, mas as duas estavam em um momento _específico_ e _íntimo_ demais, trocando beijos em cima da cama. Tom havia chegado há poucos meses no castelo, provavelmente ainda não sabia da natureza do relacionamento daquelas duas garotas e por isso arregalou os olhos quando espiou pela fresta da porta. O rosto ficou vermelho e ele, rapidamente, se afastou dando alguns passos curtos para trás.

Pessoalmente, a ruiva achou aquela reação um pouco exagerada e olhou de um jeito questionador para o menino, que encolheu os ombros nervosamente e murmurou alguma coisa tão baixo que não conseguiu nem mesmo escutar.

Alisou a saia do vestido lilas com as mãos antes de caminhar para longe para dar privacidade a suas amigas, ainda lembrando do quanto Tom ficou nervoso por tão pouca coisa. Não conseguiu não se questionar a razão disso e rapidamente sua mente chegou em uma resposta bastante que poderia considerar bastante tendenciosa.

Tom nunca havia beijado ninguém antes. Bem, _provavelmente não_.

A carruagem estava esperando pelos dois na frente dos portões do castelo. Dentro era espaçoso na medida do possível, havia aqueles travesseiros nos encostos e assentos para deixar o pequeno ambiente mais confortável de se estar. Do lado de dentro Matilda pediu para que o guia conduzisse os cavalos para fora e logo a carruagem começou a andar. 

Enquanto isso a companhia da princesa ainda estava quieta demais. Mais que o normal, pelo menos. 

— Tom, você nunca beijou ninguém?

O rosto dele adquiriu uma tonalidade mais vermelha e a ruiva o escutou gaguejar algumas vezes antes de lhe dar algo que não era bem uma resposta, pelo menos não para sua pergunta: 

— P-por que isso vem ao caso-? — Se qualquer um escutasse Tom falando assim com a princesa do reino, ficaria horrorizado e, no mínimo, ofendido com a falta de respeito. Matilda apenas apreciava ser tratada como uma pessoa normal. 

— Eu apenas fiquei curiosa. — Explicou-se enquanto sorria, aquilo foi mais que o suficiente para confirmar suas suspeitas. — Perdoe-me pela pergunta indelicada. 

Uma vez, alguns meses atrás, quando a Rainha recebeu um comerciante muito rico de um reino vizinho e ele ficou por muitas semanas hospedado no castelo, Matilda rapidamente se aproximou do _filho_ do homem, um garoto mais ou menos da sua idade, no máximo um ano ou dois mais velho. 

Ela e Mark flertaram por um tempo e ele foi ousado o suficiente para beijar a princesa quando não haviam olhos curiosos por perto. Não que Matilda não tivesse gostado, mas a paixonite que teve pelo loiro não durou muito tempo, já que ele logo foi embora. 

Olhando para o rosto corado de Tom, a ruiva desejou que ele não fosse tão tímido quanto aparentava ser… 

Ou ela seria _obrigada_ a tomar uma atitude. 

**Paul** **ⅲ**

Aquele era um dos raros dias no reino que o Sol dava a graça da sua presença e haviam poucas nuvens no céu. Claro que o frio intenso não diminuiria por nada, mas ao menos não cairia mais neve naquela terra que já era gelada por natureza. Pelo menos não na próxima hora e era tempo mais que o suficiente para Patryk poder ler mais sobre a história daquele cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, como estava sempre descrito no livro.

Desde o dia que Paul pediu para que Pat lesse os livros para ele, aos poucos, aquele pequeno ritual quase diário – quando não nevava de manhã – tomou forma. Primeiro eram apenas ele, Yuu e Yanov e algum tempo depois mais algumas crianças de idades próximas também se interessaram, nenhuma delas sabia ler. Então um dia uma mulher carregando um cesto de feno parou para escutar por tempo demais e, aos poucos e timidamente, mais adultos também apareciam na fonte congelada, quase sempre no mesmo horário, para escutarem a narração.

Quase todos os dias, quase que religiosamente, uma dúzia ou menos de pessoas se faziam presentes ali. 

A forma que Patryk contava uma história era hipnotizante, os tons de voz que ele usava conseguiam dar vida durante a leitura:

— _“Então o nobre homem ajoelhou-se diante do governante do império, oferecendo-lhe com ambas as mãos uma espada que brilhava como se fosse feita de cristal. Ao lado do nobre a princesa observava toda a cena com as duas mãos sobre o peito, aflita, aquele era o homem que ela amava, o cavaleiro mais justo e forte daquelas terras e não respondia a nenhum dos reinos. Mas agora lá estava ele, ajoelhado diante do seu pai, jurando lealdade, apenas para-”_

— _Ei!_

Subitamente o garoto precisou para a leitura e todos olharam na direção do recém chegado. Ele vestia um grosso casaco de pele de animal e usava nos pés aquele par de botas que, apenas com um olhar, dava para ver que eram boas e caras. O perfil mais estereotipado possível de um comerciante e, logo de cara, Paul não gostou dele.

— Então é aqui que tu tá ao invés do trabalho!? — Ele foi para perto de um jovem adulto de roupas simples, que o casaco estava até remendado com um tecido diferente, então agarrou o braço dele. — Vagabundeando ao invés de fazer o teu serviço, que tal eu descontar isso do teu salário!? 

Todos os outros rostos ali ficaram tensos, nunca era bom desafiar alguém com mais dinheiro e poder, por mais injusta que essa pessoa estivesse sendo. Paul não era muito ligado a essas convenções sociais e estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa que lhe deixaria machucado, mas Yanov, quase que adivinhando os seus próximos movimentos, lhe impediu de desafiar aquele cara idiota.

Soube que deveria ter feito algo assim que ele colocou os olhos em Patryk e no livro:

— Toda essa cena ridícula é por _sua causa_? — Ele andou para perto do garoto, enquanto também arrastava homem mais jovem como se fosse uma coisa, que se encolheu sem ter para onde ir por causa da fonte atrás. Paul desejou poder chutar a canela daquele velho maldito. — Você tá mesmo lendo pra esses _porcos_ , garoto? Tu não tem mais o que fazer-?

Naquele momento o homem de roupa remendada se soltou e deu alguns passos para longe do patrão, parecendo bastante irritado e descontente. Paul também tinha ficado, quem aquele cara era para os chamar de porcos!? Ele com aquela faixa de gordura embaixo do queixo que realmente lembrava um porco.

Então uma discussão começou entre patrão e empregado, as outras crianças que estavam por ali fugiram e alguns dos mais velhos também ficaram indignados pelo calor do momento. Certamente uma mistura da prepotência daquele comerciante juntamente ao detalhe dele ter interrompido a leitura logo em um momento que parecia bastante crucial para a história. Foi uma discussão generalizada cheia de ofensas que Paul não se deu o trabalho de entender.

O garoto estava, na verdade, prestando atenção ao trio de guardas que faziam a ronda pela cidade se aproximando por causa da confusão. Um deles gritou para que parassem e as pessoas olharam naquela direção com medo, menos o comerciante. O rei daquela terra era conhecido por dar permissão aos soldados de matar plebeus e pobres caso fosse necessário, mas todos sabiam que dificilmente o julgamento deles era justo. 

O olhar de um deles – parecia ser o mais velho – sobre Patryk deu a Paul uma impressão ruim. A expressão fechada, ranzinza e o jeito que ele perguntou o que estava acontecendo apenas piorou tudo.

— Foram esses garotos fazendo bagunça no meio da rua! — O homem acusou apontando o dedo na direção dos dois.

Sua vontade foi de empurrar Patryk para que fugissem do local, pois ficar jamais poderia ter um bom final. Mas ele não era como Paul, nunca foi acusado injustamente apenas com o julgamento inconsistente das roupas que vestia e por isso não sabia quando era a hora de correr. E já havia passado dessa hora.

Só não estava esperando que alguém fosse os defender:

— Deixe essas crianças em paz, seu velho canalha! — Uma mulher gritou no meio das pessoas. Ela era magra, baixa e com as bochechas magras, como todas as outras pessoas ali que também não se alimentavam muito bem. — Eles não fizeram nada!

O comerciante ignorou-a completamente e falou para que os guardas fizessem alguma coisa, enquanto isso também haviam olhares curiosos observando a cena se desenrolar de longe. As nuvens cobriram o Sol e começou a nevar, como sempre nevava todos os dias.

Um dos homens de armadura perdeu a paciência, arrancou o livro das mãos de Patryk e no mesmo segundo Paul tentou ir para cima dele, fazer alguma coisa. Apenas tentou, já que um empurrão com um braço só foi mais que o suficiente para levá-lo ao chão.

— Se o problema é só essa merda — Ele olhou para o livro com desdém antes de arrancar várias páginas do couro. — então acho que tá resolvido.

O homem soltou as páginas amareladas e elas voaram indiscriminadamente para todos os lados, aterrissando no chão úmido de neve.

**Tom** **ⅱ**

Os eventos que se seguiram após o dia que a princesa Matilda, sem nenhum motivo aparente, ajudou Tom foram apenas _bons demais_ _para serem_ _verdade_. Havia algo que muito atípico na gentileza da princesa em oferecer um emprego no castelo para a sua mãe apenas ao escutar a mulher falando sobre sua história e situação, um trabalho que, em pouco tempo, rendeu dinheiro o suficiente para pagar pela dívida sem que o garoto precisasse trabalhar.

Agora eles estavam morando nos arredores do castelo, em uma casa relativamente mais confortável se comparada a anterior e tinha uma vida muito, _muito melhor_. A sua mãe estava muito feliz, conseguia ver isso nos olhos dela por finalmente ter dinheiro para alimentar os dois todos os dias e não sentir mais a dor da fome. Tom também estava feliz, _mas…_

As pessoas não eram tão boas assim, ninguém oferecia nada de bom a gente como ele e sua mãe, que tinham aqueles olhos estranhos. 

Então tudo ficou cada vez mais estranho. Foi questão de poucos meses, de uma hora para a outra Tom tornou-se uma das companhias mais frequentes da jovem princesa e ela lhe tratava _muito bem_ , bem até _demais_. Haviam também Kim e Katya, as duas damas de companhia de Matilda que eram apenas alguns anos mais velhas, mas elas, no geral, também não tinham problemas com o garoto.

Estava cercado de pessoas que não lhe olhavam feio apenas pelos seus olhos e era _estranho_. Era _esquisito_ não precisar mais trabalhar para ajudar sua mãe com o dinheiro. Era completamente atípico que realmente tivesse uma cama de palha para dormir a noite e ela não fedesse a podre e coisa velha.

Estava tudo muito _bem_ e não conseguia afastar aquela sensação de que logo acordaria deste sonho e voltaria para a sua antiga vida patética, enquanto a sua mãe apenas lhe falava para sempre ser _grato_.

Agora tinha a oportunidade de ver e estar em lugares tão bonitos e fora da sua antiga realidade, como aquele jardim, uma paisagem que nunca na sua vida poderia imaginar que fosse tão _palpável_ , tão _real_. Estava naquele banco de pedra esculpido a mão, com as damas de companhia e a própria _princesa_ junto. A monarca ocupava o centro, Tom estava à direita dela e Katya a esquerda, enquanto Kim parecia muito confortável sentada no chão com o braço e a cabeça apoiada na perna da outra loira. Elas duas eram próximas de um jeito que não entendia. 

Enquanto permaneceu em silêncio, as outras três garotas conversavam animadamente sobre todos aqueles assuntos que ainda pareciam bastante fúteis para Tom, mas certamente típicos para os favorecidos sócio e economicamente desde o nascimento como elas eram. No geral, ainda se sentia um pouco deslocado quando as atividades e brincadeiras não consistiam em correr. 

— Tom?

Só não esperava que alguém fosse lhe chamar para a conversa e quando virou o rosto, prestou mais atenção, viu que os olhos azuis de Kim estavam focados na sua direção. Logo tratou de responder, mas sem saber muito bem o que deveria falar:

— Sim?

— _Por que os seus olhos são assim_?

Uma sensação ruim subiu pelo seu estômago, não era nada verdadeiramente físico, mas parecia muito. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu que já havia demorado tempo demais para algo assim acontecer, as coisas nunca poderiam ser boas por muito tempo, não é?

Ao mesmo tempo, Katya se pronunciou antes que tivesse a chance de falar qualquer coisa, repreendendo a amiga “ _Kim, isso não é coisa que se fale_!” enquanto a empurrou para longe do colo, de um jeito que parecia ligeiramente nervoso, mas a loira soube disfarçar muito bem.

Matilda apenas estava quieta no meio, observando a cena toda se desenrolar e olhando especialmente para Tom.

— _Eu não sei?_ — Sabia que tinha soado grosseiro, mas não conseguiria se importar no momento. — Nasci assim, você tem algum problema?

— Sinceramente, eu só estou curiosa. — Ela respondeu sorrindo tranquilamente, não parecendo ligar para a grosseria. — Perdoe-me se foi uma _pergunta invasiva_.

Tom não sabia o significado de _invasivo_ , talvez por isso não acreditou naquele pedido de desculpas logo de cara.

— Eu acho os seus olhos bonitos, Tom!

A princesa sorriu e o garoto sentiu toda aquela raiva de antes dissolver, como se escapasse por entre os dedos e nunca tivesse existido. De repente também ficou envergonhado, mesmo sem compreender exatamente o motivo e demorou segundos até demais para dar a ruiva qualquer resposta que fosse, sem falar que foi capaz de gaguejar em uma única mísera palavra:

— _Obrigado…?_

Não notou quando Kim, agora de pé, soltou um riso baixo e nem reparou na cotovelada discreta e leve que Katya deu nela, apesar ela também estar com um sorriso pequeno.

**Patryk** **Ⅱ**

Patryk sabia que Paul ainda estava bastante desconfiado com toda a história que Edd contou no dia que se conheceram, quando ele chamou os dois para conspirar a favor de um _regicídio_ , apesar de não terem se conhecido a pouco mais de quarenta minutos. Não conversaram por tempo o suficiente e a história foi bastante vaga, por isso que não entendeu muito bem o que levou Paul a confiar o suficiente no estranho para concordar com a tal _revolução_.

Na verdade, poderia até entender pois _existiam motivos_ , ainda sim… Por mais que ele soubesse de toda a história e os motivos fossem desrespeito a ambos, havia tudo acontecido há muito tempo. O _incêndio_ , o dia que Paul foi expulso de casa… _Havia bastante coisa._

Haviam-se passado alguns dias desde a primeira visita e na segunda vez Edd foi até lá para pedir que fossem com ele, já que os dois eram os poucos no reino que poderiam fazer as armas e precisavam saber quantas, quais e como seria a estratégia. 

Uma reunião dentro da floresta não era muito conveniente e nem mesmo passava credibilidade ou confiança, mas com certeza era mais seguro falar sobre o assassinato do Rei ali do que em qualquer lugar da cidade. O problema é que não existia tecidos o suficiente no mundo para se manter longe de todo aquele frio cortante, que faziam os ossos doerem, enquanto estavam entre as árvores escuras. Nem mesmo parecia que era dia.

Então, depois de um tempo relativamente longo de caminhada por uma trilha que apenas Edd conhecia, chegaram na casa feita de pedra a beira de um riacho. Uma fumaça escura saia da chaminé também de pedra em direção do céu cinza. O conjunto da paisagem toda fazia com que parecesse bastante com as casas de bruxas que Patryk leu em muitos dos seus antigos livros, mas bruxas eram apenas lendas.

O mais alto dos três tomou a frente enquanto Paul segurou discretamente a sua mão, lhe impedindo de continuar imediatamente. Virou o rosto para encará-lo e viu aquela seriedade que já era tão acostumado, que aparecia no semblante dele sempre que havia algo que fugia do controle dos dois, como um pedido silencioso para que tomasse cuidado.

Agora de mãos dadas foram para a casa de pedra em que a porta tinha sido recém aberta por Edd.

Não havia nada muito chamativo do lado de dentro, na realidade mal haviam móveis além de uma cadeira, uma mesa e um fogão a lenha, tudo no mesmo cômodo. O lugar também era pequeno, meio claustrofóbico e, mesmo quem não entendia de construção, conseguia ver que havia algo de errado na estrutura da casa e em como as vigas de madeira não pareciam capazes de aguentar o peso do teto junto com a neve.

Como o local era pequeno o que imediatamente chamou atenção de Patryk foi o garoto de estatura baixa e com o cabelo bagunçado daquele jeito estranho – lembravam vagamente chifres? – e poderia jurar que já havia visto-o antes. Ele abriu um sorriso que, se prestasse atenção o suficiente, veria que havia um dente quebrado na lateral da arcada dentária. Mas, no geral, bem simpático. Ele estava sentando com um conforto que não parecia que aquela cadeira poderia proporcionar e aparentando estar tranquilo com a situação toda. 

Como se não estivesse planejando cometer um crime.

— Paul e Patryk, certo? O Yuu disse que vocês são os mais confiáveis para essa _encomenda_.

Paul soltou sua mão naquele momento, ainda sem abaixar a guarda:

— _E quem é você_?

— Onde estão os meus modos? Podem me chamar de Tord. — A postura confiante dele não combinava muito com a aparência magra e as roupas de qualidade ruim. — Eu sei que vocês ainda devem estar muito desconfiados com toda essa história de armar os meus homens para invadir o castelo, mas eu garanto que posso explicar tudo.

— _Que homens?_

Edd, que estava de pé um pouco atrás de Tord, tentou conter o riso e não conseguiu, chegou a cobrir a boca com a mão, mas não ajudou realmente a disfarçar. Então ele despiu-se daquela pose séria e falou:

— _Agora ele te pegou, Tord_ …

— Você não vai nem tentar me defender? — ‘ _Ah, não? Errado esse cara não tá_ ’ Edd respondeu quase no mesmo instante e Tord esfregou a mão no rosto, mas os ombros dele tremeram levemente e quando tirou a mão da frente ele estava com um sorrisinho. — Isso é _mentira_ , fora esse gigante aqui, Yu e Yanov também já concordaram. É só uma questão de _tempo_.

— Você também conhece o Yanov? — Paul questionou franzindo aquelas sobrancelhas. Mesmo quieto, Patryk também estava achando aquilo uma coincidência estranha demais. — A gente não fala com eles dois há… _muitos anos_.

Na realidade sequer tinha certezs se estavam vivos, era bastante tranquilizante que finalmente tivesse algumas notícias sobre eles, mesmo sendo por informações de segundos. 

— Eles comentaram a mesma coisa. — Tord alternou o olhar entre os dois homens de pé do outro lado da mesa, pensando. — E também falaram que vocês teriam motivos para se aliarem a minha _pequena revolução_?

Paul virou levemente o rosto para Patryk e discretamente segurou a sua mão, esperando junto de um silêncio respeitoso.

Yuu e Yanov não sabiam da história inteira, inferno, nem mesmo Patryk poderia ter certeza absoluta, nem tinha conhecimento de todos os motivos e sequer poderia dizer se eles eram todos reais. Mas que os homens da coroa haviam não só _queimado a sua casa quase dez anos atrás_ , como também _matado os seus avós_ no processo, como se eles tivessem algo a ver com os _supostos erros_ que cometeu no passado. 

Lembrava especialmente do _fogo,_ com muito mais detalhes do que gostaria. Encarou Paul de volta e apertou levemente a mão dele, mas isso não durou muito mais que um instante e então voltou a atenção de volta para Tord:

— _Talvez a gente tenha._

— Eu não sei se isso é algo bom ou ruim de saber — Ele escolhia muito bem as palavras, bem demais para alguém com uma aparência tão miserável. — mas creio que posso contar com vocês dois para me ajudarem a _fazer justiça_ , não posso?

_Sim, ele podia._

**Matilda** **ⅲ**

O salão no andar de baixo, que tinha aquela grande varanda com visão panorâmica para o jardim, era o local favorito em que a avó de Matilda, a rainha, gostava de ficar quando era a hora do chá. A princesa normalmente gostava de acompanhá-la e estava sempre feliz em participar ativamente da vida da avó, mas naquele dia algo estava diferente.

A princesa se sentia um pouco triste por ter reparado em algumas coisas que nunca tinha parado para prestar atenção antes. Talvez fosse a convivência diária, mas nunca havia realmente parado para observar como as suas damas de companhia, Kim e Katya, haviam mudado com o passar do tempo… Enquanto a garota continuava, basicamente, com o _mesmo corpo_.

Não estava acostumada a não gostar da própria aparência, Matilda era muito bonita e sabia bem disso, gostava sempre de estar arrumada e se vestir bem, mas sentia-se cada vez mais insegura ao perceber que o seu corpo não era e _jamais_ seria tão feminino quanto desejava. 

Enquanto encarava o chá inerte dentro da xícara de porcelana, a ruiva pensou em muitas coisas que nunca tinha pensado antes, com uma melancolia que com certeza era completamente atípica da sua parte e isso não passou despercebido pelos olhos da rainha que preocupada, perguntou:

— Querida, existe alguma coisa te incomodando?

— Eu estava pensando — A garota hesitou um pouco antes de continuar, procurando as palavras certas e não achando nenhuma. — Por que eu não sou como as outras meninas?

A resposta imediata da senhora de roupas reais foi um longo e pensativo olhar:

— Do que você está falando, docinho?

— Eu sei que sou _diferente_ , vovó, sempre soube disso… — Era realmente difícil de colocar em palavras o que estava pensando, mas sabia que podia confiar na sua avó para confessar como se sentia. — _E eu sei que sou uma menina_ , mas por que eu não posso ser como as outras?

— Mas você é como as outras, creio que ainda mais bonita. — A rainha sorriu tranquilamente, compreensiva e mesmo assim as rugas não ficaram realmente evidentes. Ela não aparentava ter tanta idade. — Se você sabe que é uma menina, não precisa se questionar sobre isso.

Apesar de as palavras apaziguadoras de sua avó, a menina não conseguia deixar de se sentir estranha, até mesmo _errada,_ quando lembrava de como eram as outras meninas da sua idade. Não estava acostumada a sentir aquela insegurança que parecia queimar o seu estômago. 

A mulher, preocupando-se com a falta de resposta de sua neta, começou a falar novamente:

— Sabe Matilda, eu tinha um irmão que era exatamente como você. — Os olhos verdes da menina se direcionaram na senhora, atentos. — Ele era o combatente mais habilidoso do reino todo, o melhor arqueiro e o mais bravo guerreiro que eu conheci na minha vida. Mesmo sendo diferente dos outros homens, diferente como você é das outras meninas, mas isso nunca significou nada.

Subitamente a menina ficou curiosa:

— Se ele era tão grande assim, como eu nunca ouvi falar dele antes? 

— Os nossos pais não enxergam o quanto ele era diferente e especial. — A rainha mexeu levemente o chá dentro da xícara, pensativa e de repente parecendo _melancólica_. — Eles foram tão ruins e incompreensivos com o meu irmão que eu o perdi para sempre. Nem mesmo nos livros, documentos ou nos quadros existem imagens de quem ele realmente era, apenas do jeito que os nossos pais queriam que ele fosse.

A princesa ficou quieta no início, pois estava completamente sem palavras. Murmurou um pedido de desculpas para a avó, mas sem saber exatamente pelo que estava se desculpando. Deveria ter sido horrível para o irmão dela, a menina não sabia se teria forças para viver fingindo ser algo que não era se algum dia precisasse.

— _Isso é horrível_ … 

— Sim, querida, é _horrível_. — Ela colocou a xícara de chá na mesinha de madeira, mesmo que ainda não tivesse terminado. — Eu lembrei dele quando vi você, pela primeira vez, pegar um dos meus vestidos para usar. No mesmo dia mandei que as costureiras fizessem vários só para você. Matilda, não importa se algum dia alguém discordar, você é _a princesa_ mais _bonita_ de todos os doze reinos. 

A menina deu o sorriso mais brilhante e bonito que pode para a sua avó, enquanto concordava alegremente com a cabeça. 

Haviam partes daquela história que a rainha não contou, por exemplo, do dia que mataram o cavalo dele para que ele parasse de cavalgar, sobre como o seu irmão tinha sido forçado a se casar com outro homem e de como ele se matou enforcado no dia do casamento. Mas nada disso Matilda precisava saber.

Enquanto vivesse, jamais permitiria que a sua neta passasse por nada parecido.

**Paul** **Ⅳ**

O desespero que Paul sentiu quando um dos guardas quase cortou a barriga de Patryk com a espada não poderia ser medido em palavras. Não tinha experiência numa batalha real, nenhum deles tinha, nunca havia matado um homem sequer na vida e a falta de hesitação ao fazê-lo pela primeira vez provavelmente era algo a se reparar.

Largou o escudo e segurou a espada com as duas mãos, indo para o meio daquele duelo para qual não havia sido chamado, parando a espada do soldado antes que ela pudesse ter a chance de tentar atingir Patryk novamente. Mirou a lâmina na garganta, em uma parte que a armadura dele não protegia e colocou a própria integridade física em risco para enfiar a espada da jugular de um homem que sequer viu o rosto. Tão rápido quanto cortou o pescoço dele, tirou a espada.

Só percebeu o que realmente fez quando o sangue jorrou e o soldado caiu morto no chão, manchando a neve ao redor de vermelho. Não particularmente chocante se comparada com a batalha sangrenta que acontecia ao redor, naquele exato momento, mas deixou Paul pessoalmente incomodado.

Sabia que seria assim, que precisavam ganhar tempo para que Tord conseguisse invadir o castelo e assassinar o rei. Soube que teria que matar, mas, agora diante de uma cena tão grotesca, não deixou de questionar as próprias atitudes.

Mas tinha certeza que as questionaria ainda mais se não tivesse conseguido salvar Patryk.

Não houve muito planejamento antes da batalha, Tord apenas quis juntar homens o suficiente e dar o tempo necessário para que Paul e Patryk produzissem algumas – bastantes, na verdade – armas de segunda mão. Pouco antes do amanhecer as quatro dúzia de rebeldes invadiram o castelo e mataram todos os guardas de prontidão os que faziam ronda, mas logo mais chegaram. Muito mais bem armados e protegidos.

Quem invadiu o castelo teve o elemento surpresa do seu lado para balancear um pouco a batalha, conseguiram ficar por dentro dos muros e essa estratégia facilitou para que um par de coisas acontecesse… Mas onde estava Tord?

Havia visto ele invadir o castelo pela porta da frente, enquanto os homens matavam os guardas de prontidão no pátio e nos muros, e ainda sem sinal dele. O homem – ainda praticamente um _garoto_ , era estranho pensar que ele pelo menos uns oito anos mais novo. – não havia especificado muito o plano do assassinato real. Ele só deu aquele sorriso estranho, olhou para a lâmina da espada e disse que cortaria fora a cabeça do rei, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Paul defendeu-se com a arma da investida de um soldado e, ao mesmo tempo, um corpo caiu dos céus no meio do pátio, perto da porta dupla de madeira e a atenção imediatas de todos se voltou para a cena pois havia algo de muito específico nas vestes daquele morto _sem cabeça_. 

Acima de todos no pátio, observando a batalha, finalmente Tord havia aparecido e ele estava com aquele mesmo sorriso cruel de quando disse que cortaria a cabeça do rei, como se aquilo fosse um _sonho_.

Quando todos os sons da batalha cessaram, quando alguns soldados largaram suas armas, de repente as nuvens cinzentas se dissiparam para revelar o Sol, que era um raro acontecimento. Como um recado para que todos pudessem ver tal cena com clareza.

Em uma pequena varanda de pedra, segurando pelos cabelos aquela cabeça separada do corpo e exibindo-a para todos como se fosse algum tipo de troféu fúnebre, Tord havia realizado o _sonho_ de matar o rei.

**Tom** **Ⅲ**

Tom não sabia se uma coisa era relacionada a outra, mas desde que começou a morar no castelo anos atrás, também tinha parado de ir a cidade com tanta frequência. E, se aquele dia especificamente não fosse atípico, as coisas haviam mudado bastante nesse pouco tempo. Ao menos na parte central da cidade, com aquela feira cheia de objetos estrangeiros e alguns especialmente coloridos, bem diferente do que se lembrava que se vendia por ali. Haviam pessoas com tecidos pesados de couro, bebidas quentes e destiladas vindas do Norte, até óleos, perfumes, incensos, pedras coloridas e diversas especiarias e temperos que eram mais comuns nas terras distantes, bem depois dos Desertos.

Cheiros, objetos, roupas e pessoas que Tom não estava familiarizado enfeitavam a paisagem de modo que ele sentia estar em um daqueles místicos e distantes reinos, mesmo que nunca tivesse colocado um pé para fora da seu próprio reino.

Mas não estava no meio daquela feira porque iria comprar alguma coisa, na realidade o rapaz tinha saído do castelo por ordens da rainha para supervisionar, literalmente, alguns refugiados de guerra de um pequeno reino que, quando existia, era um aliado bastante próspero da Coroa. Isso até o Exército Vermelho trouxe o sangue e a guerra até aquelas terras, matar os governantes e deixar o reino na mais profunda e completa crise.

O tal Exército vermelho em si era como um terrível agente do caos que tinha surgido de algum lugar das montanhas de gelo no Norte e cresceu em proporções que ninguém jamais poderia prever. Os objetivos por trás de todas as conquistas e mortes que eles acumulavam ainda era bastante nublado e incerto para quem observava tudo por fora e de longe.

Mas os danos causados pelo Líder Vermelho eram absolutamente irreparáveis, assassinando gerações inteiras de famílias reais por todo o continente e causando um pandemônio generalizado. Muitas pessoas agora estavam sem casa, sem comida e sem condições de se manter, procurando abrigo onde quer que os aceitassem.

Por isso Tom estava, juntamente com mais alguns outros guardas reais, a caminho dos portões principais do muro ao redor da cidade, o local onde mais daquelas pessoas na miséria estavam aglomeradas.

A rainha havia ordenado para que levassem água e comida até essas pessoas, vissem se haviam muitos feridos, doentes e crianças desacompanhadas, juntassem essas informações e levassem de volta, para que ela pudesse planejar tudo com mais cuidado, dar uma assistência melhor a quem precisasse.

Não era atoa que o povo sempre simpatizou com a soberana que tinha muitas daquelas visões utópicas e sempre tentava aplicá-las ao seu modo de governar. Tom lembrava de certa vez, quando estava com Matilda que ela lhe questionou como era a sua vida antes e ele contou tudo, a pobreza, a sujeira, as casas em estado deplorável. Em torno de um ano depois, quando precisou fazer patrulha para aqueles lados, quase não conseguiu reconhecer o lugar.

Aquela senhora séria e elegante ao menos parecia verdadeiramente preocupada com tudo que envolvia o seu reino, o que, aparentemente, não era uma atitude muito comum entre a maioria dos reis e rainhas.

No meio daquelas pessoas Tom também escutou mais e mais sobre vilarejos inteiros queimados, sobre execuções públicas e as mais variadas histórias de guerra. Uma mulher falou que quando tinha visto o tal Líder Vermelho, parecia que havia um tipo de demônio acompanhando-o em sua sombra.

A maioria de quem estava ali eram pessoas que não aceitaram se submeter a um novo tipo de governo e por isso perderam tudo.

Isso tudo também poderia explicar a massiva oferta de comércio de produtos do Norte, as pessoas lá estavam fugindo, mas era apenas uma suposição. Claro que aquele lado do mundo foi o recentemente mais afetado, mas também tinham outras pessoas, especialmente gente dos Vales de um perigo que parecia iminente demais para valer qualquer risco que fosse.

Tom já ouviu falar de muitas histórias antigas sobre guerras de uma época que não viveu, mas nada nunca esteve tão próximo da sua realidade e a sensação ruim, o mau presságio, eram reais. 

Estava com aquela impressão de que, cedo ou tarde, precisaria lidar com tudo aquilo também.

**Matilda** **ⅳ**

Sentada em um banquinho, com os cotovelos apoiados no parapeito da varanda e as duas mãos segurando o rosto, a princesa tinha uma vista privilegiada do local onde a guarda real treinava. Era um terreno amplo, feito de terra pisada e marrom escura de frente para uma das torres mais baixas do castelo e exatamente do lado oposto do jardim. Lá também ficava o estábulo e o armazém real, só que não era uma paisagem com nada muito interessante ou bonito para observar por tanto tempo.

Na verdade Matilda estava olhando Tom treinar. Ele havia entrado na guarda real há alguns meses e a mudança de rotina já estava fazendo uma mudança visual bastante aparente, em compensação a quantidade de tempo livre tinha diminuído.

Enquanto isso, a garota estava cada vez mais ocupada com suas responsabilidades como alguém da família real, com aulas de etiqueta, filosofia, política e até matemática. Agora precisava ajudar a sua avó com diversas questões e a senhora fazia questão que estivesse presente, sempre dizendo que toda e qualquer experiência iria ajudá-la na hora que se tornasse rainha.

Aquele era um dia atípico, quando não tinha aulas ou deveres, mas infelizmente não era sempre que os horários dela e de Tom coincidiam.

Tirou o cabelo do rosto endireitando a postura na cadeira, sem perceber que também estava sendo observada naquele exato momento e nem reparou em como Kim e Katya subitamente pararam de conversar. 

— _Matilda_?

Sem prestar real atenção, virou o rosto para as duas damas e respondeu com um “ _sim_?” distraído, mas sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha quando Kim cobriu a boca com a mão e riu discretamente.

— O que você está olhando de tão interessante aí? — A loira de pele bronzeada e vestido vermelho, que tinha esse decote especialmente revelador, levantou-se do lugar perto de Katya e foi para perto da princesa. Ela estreitou os olhos e sorriu provocantemente quando viu que era Tom na área de treino, que naquele momento tinha acabado de ganhar um duelo. — _Entendi…_

Rapidamente a ruiva se afastou da varanda e sentou-se em um dos lugares vagos na mesa redonda, em que tinha taças com bebidas e um pouco de pão e biscoitos em uma prato dourado. Mas não esperava que Katya fosse insistir:

— _Então… você gosta dele_?

Ela questionou olhando para Matilda, com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a mão em uma cabeça, enquanto sorria de um jeito repleto de segundas intenções. Revirou os olhos e pegou a sua taça e bebeu um pouco daquele vinho doce e aguado, querendo engolir a vergonha junto com a bebida:

— De onde vocês tiraram isso? 

Katya soltou um outro riso e alisou a manga do vestido azul, mas dessa vez foi Kim que ocupou o local livre ao lado da ruiva e começou a falar:

— Matilda, você não para de olhar para ele, nem por um segundo. É tão óbvio que nos deixa impaciente. — Katya concordou com um breve e discreto aceno de cabeça, sem deixar de sorrir. — Sinceramente, eu não sei o que você está esperando para _agarrar_ o Tom.

Teria engasgado com o vinho se ainda estivesse bebendo, então arregalou os olhos na direção da dama de companhia, que apenas sorria como se não tivesse falado nada demais. Normalmente Matilda não tinha problemas em falar ou fofocar sobre aqueles assuntos, mas quando envolvia Tom parecia apenas muito diferente de várias formas e não conseguia compreender exatamente qual o motivo para se sentir assim.

Quis formular uma resposta, mas gaguejou vergonhosamente na primeira tentativa e não teve realmente tempo para tentar de novo, pois logo Katya tomou a palavra:

— Ele também gosta de você, eu consigo ver isso a milhas de distância. — A forma despreocupada que ela soava, até mesmo casual, fez a princesa desviar o olhar para a própria taça por um instante.

Sinceramente… Matilda já tinha reparado em algo assim antes, mas nunca juntou coragem o suficiente para fazer o que sentia vontade, que era segurar a mão de Tom e beijá-lo nos lábios. Apenas por imaginar isso sentiu o rosto queimar furiosamente e o cobriu com as duas mãos, pateticamente.

— _C-como você pode ter tanta certeza?_

Pois, na realidade, a ruiva somente tinha percebido que ele ainda agia um pouco contido, até mesmo travado, ao redor dela e por causa disso temia sair da sua zona de conforto. Fazia muito mais sentido que Tom apenas estivesse nervoso por falar com a princesa do que qualquer outra coisa e ela não queria empurrá-lo em qualquer situação que pudesse deixá-lo desconfortável.

Tirou as mãos do rosto e suspirou, observando as duas damas de companhia.

— É o jeito que vocês se olham. — Dessa vez foi Kim que respondeu. — E como ninguém tem coragem de fazer nada. O Tom, ele parece bastante _tímido_ e eu estou, honestamente, impressionada por você não ter percebido nada antes.

— Eu _aposto_ que se ela não der o primeiro beijo, _nada nunca vai acontecer_. 

Katya falou brincando, mas as duas loira riram e deixaram Matilda pensando consigo mesma. Não tinha nada a perder se fosse conversar com Tom sobre isso, não era? Ponderou tentando ter mais daquela confiança que estava acostumada. Sim, iria falar com ele… _eventualmente_.

**Patryk** **ⅲ**

Patryk estava sozinho em casa – que também era a livraria dos seus avós – quando escutou as batidas na porta da frente e foi até lá se perguntando quem poderia ser. Sabia que os seus avôs voltariam apenas depois do pôr do Sol e naquele horário a livraria já estava fechada. Sem muitos palpites e nem expectativas, abriu a porta para ver Paul parado do lado de fora com a neve caindo indiscriminadamente na paisagem dele e os braços encolhidos ao redor do corpo por causa do frio frio. Ele deu um sorriso torto:

— _Ei-_

— Você sabe onde eu moro? — Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça e saiu da sua boca, nem mesmo pensou em se conter.

— _Eu sei…?_ — Paul encolheu os ombros, despreocupadamente. — Você disse que morava em uma livraria, mas só tem uma livraria na cidade.

Certo, fazia sentido. Como estava muito frio, convidou o outro garoto para entrar e ali dentro estava realmente mais quente do que do lado de fora. Apesar de a lareira acesa ser perigosamente próxima das estantes de madeira maciça, todas elas cheia de livros. O teto era apenas um pouco mais alto que o normal, mas as vigas de madeira estavam todas expostas.

Imediatamente Paul foi para perto do fogo esquentar as mãos, soltando um gemido fraco e aliviado. “ _Se eu soubesse que você tinha uma lareira, teria vindo antes-!_ ” O jeito que ele falou não pareceu sério, porém Patryk sentiu aquela sensação ruim no estômago mesmo assim. Mas ignorou.

Não havia nenhum lugar onde pudessem se sentar nos arredores, por isso os dois ficaram de pé perto da fonte de calor.

— Então, algum motivo em especial para essa visita?

Ele virou a cabeça levemente na sua direção, um pouco pensativo demais e passou a língua pelo lábio superior antes de falar, parecendo um gesto meio nervoso:

— Eu vim saber como você tá’ depois _daquilo_ … 

— Eu tô bem- — Seu avô tinha lhe batido um pouco depois que trouxe o livro em pedaços de volta para casa, mas não haviam ficado marcas. Apesar de que, depois disso, ele não confiava mais os livros ao neto fora de casa. — Só não posso mais tirar os livros daqui.

Também não tinha certeza se poderia ter deixado Paul entrar, mas seu avô não tinha especificado nada sobre receber pessoas, sim sair de casa. Estava feliz por Paul ter aparecido ali, se fosse ser honesto.

— Entendi. — Quando olhou para o outro garoto ele estava com as mãos próximas do rosto, encarando o fogo crepitando na lareira. Ele virou o rosto na sua direção, com um tipo de incerteza no olhar. — Então você não vai mais ler-? Tipo… 

— _Eu poderia_ , você poderia vir aqui… — Só depois de falar que achou aquela frase estranha, por isso rapidamente tentou se corrigir. — Se tu quiser, claro.

— _Claro que eu quero-!_

Por que, de repente, parecia que eles não estavam mais falando de livros? Mas ao mesmo tempo era apenas sobre isso. Claro que havia aquele _clima_ estranha entre os dois e Patryk teria que ser muito lento para não notar, já sabia que não era coisa da sua cabeça.

Então ficaram se encarando por um tempo consideravelmente longo, passando bastante do que seria uma troca de olhares normal. Precisou desviar o olhar quando sentiu a vergonha subir pelo rosto, procurando incessantemente por algum assunto, qualquer assunto, naquele pequeno espaço de três a cinco segundos:

— E-eu acho que sei de um livro por aqui que você vai gostar… 

Se afastou nervosamente do outro garoto enquanto também virava as costas, indo para perto da estante mais próxima da lareira, logo ao lado, e passando os olhos pelos títulos apagados e desgastados sem ter certeza do que estava procurando.

Só escutou alguns passos, o seu coração batia forte e agitado demais dentro do peito juntamente com um nervosismo que não estava acostumado. Não era exatamente medo, mas uma ansiedade esquisita que não conseguiria por em palavras.

— _Pat?_

Quando deu as costas para a estante de livros, pode ter certeza de como Paul estava perto. _Perto demais_. Encarou ele de volta sem saber o que fazer, com um silêncio que fez aquela estranha ansiedade aumentar. Era aquele tipo de atmosfera que subitamente aparecia no ar quando ficava sozinho com Paul, bem, não exatamente como estava naquele momento e normalmente era em graus bem menos _óbvios_. Agora havia aquela coisa tão real no ambiente, que Patryk tinha a impressão que poderia pegar com as mãos se tentasse o suficiente.

Sentiu que deveria falar algo, mas não encontrou nem uma palavra sequer. Viu que Paul estava se aproximando e deu um passo que não poderia ter dado para trás, acabando por esbarrar nos livros. Alguma coisa caiu, mas não conseguiria prestar atenção naquilo nem se quisesse.

_Não depois que Paul lhe beijou_. 

Inicialmente foi apenas algo como um selinho, enquanto Patryk segurou nos ombros do mais baixo com os olhos arregalados. Apesar de o susto inicial, aquilo pareceu a coisa _mais certa do mundo_ a se fazer e por isso, quando o beijo foi para algo mais além de um simples encostar de lábios, fechou os olhos e permitiu-se aproveitar melhor o momento. 

Quando o ar faltou e os dois precisaram se separar, única coisa que Patryk se arrependeu daquilo tudo foi de não ter beijado Paul mais cedo. 

**Paul** **Ⅴ**

Depois de montarem o cerco ao redor dos muros daquele reino, era apenas uma questão de tempo para tudo terminar. O inimigo poderia estar muito bem protegido pela muralha alta, mas Yanov havia descoberto que a colheita não foi boa e o povo já estava passando fome, agora que ninguém poderia entrar ou sair era apenas precisava dar tempo ao tempo até os soldados do lado de dentro ficarem cada vez mais fracos e a fome despertar a raiva no povo.

Tord era um estrategista impiedoso quando se tratava de conquistar e não tinha escrúpulos para conseguir o que queria.

Não tinha como ter certeza quanto tempo teriam que ficar ali, mas, normalmente nunca era muito. 

Estava anoitecendo quando terminaram de montar a barraca no meio do acampamento militar, que também era o cerco. Desde aquela primeira conquista, apenas meses atrás, o discurso de Tord já havia convencido muitas pessoas a se juntarem à causa – ao que ele pessoalmente chamava de _revolução_. – e agora aquele era verdadeiramente um exército que conquistava castelos e cidades inteiras.

Ele como líder, por si só, já era bem diferente da maioria das figuras de poder apenas por conviver e conversar com pessoas de todas as classes sociais como se fossem iguais – com uma pequena exceção em relação a minoria da população composta de nobres, ricos e reis, em que a preferência de Tord era sempre _prender_ ou _cortar a cabeça_.

Isso bastou para que ganhasse a simpatia de muitas pessoas que viviam em situações insalubres e injustas, inclusive a de Paul.

Ele, Pat, Yuu e Yanov estavam em posições especialmente privilegiadas nos batalhões, enquanto Edd era, praticamente o segundo no comando depois do próprio Tord. Nada tinha sido dito em voz alta ou era algo oficial. No começo, Paul e Patryk haviam apenas feito as primeiras espadas, adagas, martelos e arcos sozinhos, quando Tord falou para que os dois ensinassem esse ofício para algumas das novas pessoas do exército de modo que a produção fosse suficiente e atendesse a demanda. De repente eles se tornaram os _mestres das armas_?

Um título _afrescalhado demais_ na sua opinião.

Enquanto isso, Yuu e Yanov tinham sido escalados para algo como generais, em que tinham sob comando algumas centenas de pessoas e estavam intimamente envolvidos com as estratégias mais ofensivas.

Edd era, literalmente, o segundo no comando e o único que verdadeiramente questionava as decisões de Tord. Paul nunca tinha visto realmente e nem perguntado, por não era da sua conta, mas conseguia perceber que havia alguma coisa entre eles dois, a mesma intimidade de olhares que tinha com Pat de não precisarem realmente falar algo para entender o que o outro estava pensando.

Apesar de tudo isso, da posição privilegiada no meio daquela hierarquia, ainda preferia fazer as próprias coisas do que mandar os outros fazerem por ele, especialmente quando todos precisavam se esforçar para o exército trabalhar como uma única unidade funcional. Um grupo bem organizado era sempre mais forte, Tord falava, mas para isso se tornar real a cooperação deve ser completa.

Já tinha terminado todas as suas obrigações do dia, por isso havia entrado na barraca, que era na verdade bastante espaçosa, quadrada e se podia andar alguns passos lá dentro, excluindo a área onde dormia. Certamente tinha alguns privilégios e um pouco mais de conforto que o habitual era um deles, aquela barraca só não era maior do que a que Tord dormia.

Havia acabado de terminar de tirar a parte de cima da sua armadura de couro, virado de costas para a entrada, quando sentiu aqueles dois braços ao redor do corpo em um abraço familiar. Patryk apoiou-se nas suas costas ao mesmo tempo que Paul sorriu, mesmo que o mais alto deles não pudesse ver. Porém logo pode, pois tratou de ficar de frente para ele, retribuir aquele abraço e lhe dar um breve beijo nos lábios. 

— Edd conseguiu matar um javali, ele acabou de colocar no fogo. — Pat comentou casualmente, agora com os braços por cima do seus ombros enquanto Paul estava com as mãos um pouco acima da cintura. — O que você acha de ir _roubar_ um pouco?

— _Parece uma boa ideia_. 

Os dois trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e não levou nem cinco minutos completo para que já tivessem saído da barraca. Do lado de fora haviam homens andando para todas as direções com armas, mais tendas feitas de tecido com tamanhos variados. Um pouco mais calmo do que o de costume, mas ainda sim movimentado para quem não tinha visto os dias de invasão.

Quando chegaram perto da floresta, ao lado do acampamento, o vento trouxe aquele cheiro que carne assada que Paul sentiu apenas algumas poucas vezes em toda a sua vida, bem menos vezes do que poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão. A primeira pessoa que viu foi Yuu mexendo no fogo com um graveto, um pouco acima das chamas estava o animal gordo pendurado e empalado e o cheiro era de dar água na boca.

Edd e Tord não estavam muito longe, sentados em um tronco grosso de uma árvore que tinha caído há muito tempo atrás, conversando casualmente algo que daquela distância não pode escutar. Mas quem percebeu Paul e Pat chegando foi Yanov, que levantou o olhar da da lança que afiava com uma pedra e acenou discretamente na direção dos dois homens, apenas depois disso que o Líder Vermelho e o seu braço direito os perceberam:

— Ei, podem ir atrás da comida de vocês! — Edd reclamou e quase imediatamente ganhou uma cotovelada de Tord. — O que foi!?

— É _nossa_ comida, Edd.

— Você só fala isso porque fui _eu_ que tive que ir atrás de matar o bicho.

O homem mais alto estava com aquela expressão séria e ligeiramente mal-humorada enquanto Tord tinha aquele sorriso afiado e desafiador na direção dele, mas os dois rapidamente se entenderam sem trocar uma palavra sequer, com Edd revirando os olhos e se curvando um pouco para frente, enquanto o homem menor perto dele apenas riu. 

Sentou na parte livre do tronco, do lado de Tord, enquanto Patryk se apossou do lugar ao seu lado.

Após aqueles anos, todos eram amigos, irmãos de batalha, e a hierarquia entre eles não realmente significava alguma coisa concreta, isso quando Tord não estava de mal-humor e os _ordenava_ fazer algo, mas esse era um evento fora da normalidade. Na maior parte do tempo, todo mundo se dava bem e apreciavam a companhia um do outro, Paul conhecia a história de vida de todos dentro daquele círculo.

Yuu e Yanov eram velhos conhecidos, não conseguia se lembrar exatamente do dia que tinha conhecido eles e nem exatamente com qual idade, mas por algum tempo foram três moleques nas ruas de uma cidade gelada, roubando comida sempre que conseguiam e fugindo dos adultos. Depois do incêndio na casa de Patryk perdeu completamente o contato com eles dois por bem mais de dez anos, achou que eles estivessem mortos, mas mesmo depois dos treze ou quatorze anos sem se ver, parecia que nada tinha realmente mudado. Estava aliviado com isso, se fosse ser honesto.

Pelo que Tord tinha falado, ele não tinha nascido na pobreza, mas a família dele perdeu tudo por causa de dívidas para pessoas que já tinham bem mais coisas que eles, então ele fugiu quando era menor para não ser _escravizado_. Viveu sozinho nas ruas durante anos, na parte mais pobre da cidade e toda a vivência dele com o frio e a fome eram coisas que Paul não conseguia nem imaginar. 

Edd foi diferente, não teve uma família presente mas, desde muito tempo, ele sempre foi maior e mais forte. Desde muito cedo ele estava sempre fazendo algum trabalho pesado com pedra ou carregando mercadorias maiores, mas ganhava muito pouco em troca de um trabalho que, no fim do dia, fazia todos os músculos do corpo doerem.

Mas a história de como os dois tinham se conhecido – Edd e Tord – ainda permanecia no mistério.

— Tá’ pronto.

Yuu anunciou e pegou uma adaga para cortar as partes do animal morto em pedaços decentes. Logo todos já tinham pegado um pedaço e quando Paul mordeu a carne estava um pouco crocante e a gordura deixou com um sabor especialmente saboroso. Ou talvez não estivesse assim tão bom e era ele que raramente tinha oportunidade de comer carne.

Não houveram conversas paralelas durante os minutos de refeição, Paul na verdade já tinha terminado e agora estava chupando os dedos oleosos pela gordura animal, até que escutou algo parecido com um riso. Patryk olhava na sua direção, um pouco limpo demais mesmo depois daquela carne que pingava gordura.

Olhou para o outro homens por alguns instantes, ainda com o polegar dentro da boca, mas rapidamente tirou quando sentiu a vergonha subir pelo rosto.

**Patryk** **ⅳ**

Quando Paul veio até sua janela a lua estava no ponto mais alto do céu noturno, Patryk pulou pelo parapeito e saiu com ele. Tanto porque não conseguia dormir, assim como não era a primeira vez que eles escapavam apenas para passarem um pouco de tempo juntos. Desde que o pai de Paul começou a ensiná-lo sobre o ofício de ferreiro, o tempo que tinham para gastar um com o outro de dia havia diminuído bastante.

Ninguém sabia que eles saiam de casa de madrugada, no meio do frio, para ir até aquele celeiro praticamente esquecido por Deus. Pelo menos esperava que ninguém soubesse, não era uma informação que Patryk gostaria de compartilhar ou que os outros descobrissem e existiam alguns motivos para isso.

Nos livros que leu, pessoas que praticavam _sodomia_ – era a única palavra conhecia para falar de homens que gostavam de outros homens – nunca acabavam bem. Quando a ira não vinha de um Deus impiedoso, vinha das outras pessoas e, especialmente naquela parte do mundo, queimar era bastante comum. Bruxas não existiam, mas leis e pecados existiam aos montes. 

Por isso que demonstrar qualquer tipo de afeto na presença de outras pessoas nunca era uma opção viável.

Quando chegaram no celeiro vazio já havia meia dúzia de velas acesas naquela parte onde deveriam ficar os animais, mas havia apenas um pouco de palha fresca. Com certeza Paul havia acendido aquelas velas antes e tentado deixar o lugar mais arrumado… Mas por que?

— Hm, você preparou tudo isso para mim? 

O sorriso que Paul deu foi um pouco envergonhado e nesse momento soltou a sua mão:

— Talvez eu tenha feito.

— _Por que_?

— A gente sempre passa tão pouco tempo junto, eu só tava’ pensando… — Ele lhe encarou por um segundo antes de desviar o olhar, segurando as próprias mãos daquele jeito meio inquieto. — Em ficar um pouco mais de tempo por aqui, _talvez…_

Encarou o rosto dele, mesmo que o olhar não fosse retribuído, enquanto pensava em suas palavras. Paul estava mesmo sugerindo isso, ou era Patryk que havia entendido tudo errado? Esperava que não fosse esse o caso, porque agora também estava pensando nisso… Não era como se nunca tivesse pensado antes, tinha vontade de passar apenas dos beijos, sim, mas não sabia que ele se sentia da mesma forma e nem teve coragem de perguntar isso antes:

— Mas e se alguém vir aqui…?

— Ninguém vem aqui, por isso que a gente vem. — Respondeu e riu envergonhado. — Eu tentei roubar um pouco de palha mais cedo, não é muito, mas pelo menos não é o chão… 

Ele realmente tinha tentado se preparar para isso? Agora era Patryk que estava envergonhado e sentindo que já havia demorado demais para dar ao outro uma resposta, mas ainda sem saber bem o que dizer e por isso, mais uma vez, ele se pronunciou parecendo ainda mais nervoso que antes:

— Mas se tu não quiser tá tudo bem…!

Não havia melhor resposta que pudesse ter que não fosse beijar Paul. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu as mãos hesitantes dele na parte perto da sua cintura e o beijo ficava cada vez mais íntimo, enquanto isso apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele e apertou levemente ainda sentindo uma leve onda de nervosismo no estômago, mas era aquele nervosismo que já conhecia bem, uma sensação boa que só sentia quando estava com ele. 

O olhar que ganhou de Paul foi mais que o suficiente para acabar com todas as suas incertezas. _Não tinha como aquilo ser errado_. 

Todas as outras coisas que eles fizeram foram, antes de tudo, instintivas. O jeito que Paul enfiou as mãos por dentro da sua roupa para agarrar a pele, as carícias em meio aos vários beijos, a forma que Patryk agarrou o cabelo dele sentindo alguns nós entre as mechas. Cada toque era como a coisa mais certa do mundo.

A vergonha voltou por um breve momento quando os dois se fizeram confortáveis na cama de palha, depois que se viu sem a camisa de algodão sentado no colo de Paul com uma perna de cada lado, mas foram apenas alguns instantes antes que ele atacasse os seus lábios novamente e Patryk correspondeu como se aquele beijo fosse até mais importante que o ar que respirava.

Haviam mãos incertas por todos os lugares e uma pressa, um tipo de ansiedade, no jeito que estavam levando aquela situação nova.

Todos aqueles toques mais intensos que o habitual, cheios de segundas intenções, fizeram com que Patryk se sentisse um pouco mais _animado_ que o normal. Mesmo com os olhos fechados e aproveitando o beijo, suas mãos desceram lentamente pelo tronco de Paul até chegar nas calças e apenas nesse momento eles separaram os lábios. 

Ainda tinha aquela incerteza e vergonha em absolutamente tudo, mas estava junto de um sentimento diferente, um desejo que fez o seu estômago se contrair com uma sensação quase física. As mãos do outro garoto estavam na sua cintura, apertando levemente, enquanto Patryk estava ocupado desamarrando o nó do cordão que mantinha a calça dele no lugar. O pau dele já estava duro na sua mão e, olhando para baixo, sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha. Mas era um tipo de vergonha excitante, que lhe fazia querer mais disso.

Quando começou a masturbação, o gemido que Paul soltou foi tímido e nesse momento o encarou nos olhos, ao mesmo tempo que as mãos dele também não ficaram quietas na sua cintura. Ele imitou os seus movimentos, mas se impondo mais que o próprio Patryk, que agora estava gemendo por causa da mão dele ao redor do pênis endurecido, tocando intensamente. 

O garoto estremeceu assim que o mais baixo juntou as duas ereções com uma mão só e a mão se moveu daquele jeito mais frenético. Beijou os lábios de Paul tentando abafar os novos sons que queriam sair pela sua boca, mas ao mesmo tempo ele lhe empurrou para ficar por baixo enquanto aquela mãos ainda deslizava facilmente para cima e para baixo.

Não conseguiu controlar os gemidos quando se sentiu cada vez mais perto de gozar, enquanto também se segurava em Paul, gemendo o nome dele, e desajeitadamente dava aquelas investidas leves com o quadril. A mão ao redor dos dois pênis deu um aperto especialmente duro e as suas pernas tremeram quando atingiu o orgasmo, sujando tanto a sua barriga quando a mão e Paul também não gozou muito tempo depois. 

Ele não se importou de limpar a mão na palha e fez o mesmo com Patryk, que agradeceu baixo, com um sorrisinho e ainda ofegante. 

Os dois apenas tiveram tempo de dar um último beijo antes de Pat jurar ter escutado alguma coisa:

— _Você ouviu isso_?

Então Paul também ficou quieto e se sentou, com a cabeça virada na direção da porta do celeiro e as sobrancelhas franzidas. _Um rangido_. O barulho de quando faziam força aquela madeira velha. De repente sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e pesado no peito, mas dessa vez não era por um bom motivo. Paul falou depois de um tempo, mas ele não soava muito certo, de nenhum jeito que não fosse tentando se convencer de algo:

— _Deve ser só algum animal_ … 

Também se sentou, mesmo um pouco cansado pela atividade anterior e querendo apenas ficar deitado ali, estava com uma sensação ruim. Olhou nos olhos de Paul e na verdade ele aparentava se sentir da mesma forma.

— Melhor a gente ir. — Falou baixo enquanto pegava a camiseta para se vestir, sem deixar de olhar para a janela de madeira. Estava fechada, mesmo assim tinha _algo_. — Já tá' bem tarde. 

O outro garoto já tinha terminado de arrumar as roupas quando se levantou e ofereceu uma mão a Patryk para ajudá-lo a sair do meio da palha, coisa que educadamente aceitou. 

— Eu te acompanho até a tua casa.

— Tá um pouco tarde mesmo, você tem certeza?

Deu um olhar preocupado, mas Paul apenas beijou o seu rosto e não conseguiu evitar da cor subir pelas bochechas. Quando olhou para ele, viu que não era o único corado e sorriu um pouco quando sentiu uma mão segurando a sua, apertando carinhosamente.

— _Tenho…_

— Nesse caso eu ficaria muito feliz.

Nesse momento, entre sorrisos, os dois garotos quase esqueceram de que poderia haver um animal, ou pior, uma _pessoa_ por aí. 

**Tom** **Ⅳ**

De noite, as velas acesas na mesa de cabeceira não eram o suficiente para clarear aquele quarto decentemente, mas, por sorte, havia uma lua grande e bonita que iluminava o ambiente com uma leve penumbra, através da varanda que estava com as cortinas e portas abertas. As cores no ambiente escuro também não era muito bem distinguíveis, mas talvez isso acontecesse pelo fato de Tom estar prestando atenção a outra coisa naquele momento.

Os lábios de Matilda com toda certeza eram bem mais importantes do que descobrir qual era a cor do lençol de cama.

Tinha ido até os aposentos da princesa a pedido dela e quando chego, ela estava com aquele vestido branco perolado que valorizava a cintura e mostrava os ombros, junto com os cabelos laranjas soltos. Não houveram muitas trocas de palavras, pois logo Matilda já tinha chegado perto demais e Tom não foi capaz de segurar as mãos, mas também não houve reclamações quanto a isso, muito pelo contrário, a jovem nobre apenas abriu um sorriso pequeno e cheio de coisas não ditas, deixando Tom ansioso para descobrir cada uma delas.

" _Você está linda_ " o rapaz disse e a forma que a ruiva respondeu com um " _eu sei_ " foi charmosa de uma jeito que ele não sabia que era possível. 

Todos os beijos foram de tirar a fôlego e os dois estavam naquela cama grande e fofa, pois Matilda tinha lhe puxado pela camiseta para que ficasse por cima dela, isso enquanto ainda se beijavam. Havia tanta certeza em cada gesto dela que apenas isso afastou qualquer dúvida que Tom pudesse ter. 

A pele era macia por baixo da saia branca e quando tocou, deslizando a mão e tirando parte do tecido de cima, pode senti-la estremecer, mas não esperava que ela fosse lhe afastar. Foi com as duas mãos, de um jeito pesado e devagar, por isso Tom ficou sem entender nada e se perguntou se tinha feito algo de errado, especialmente depois que a princesa sentou-se na cama e encolheu as pernas. Tom também se sentou, ao mesmo tempo que ela disse:

— _Eu não consigo fazer isso…_

Olhou para o rosto de Matilda conseguindo distinguir mais detalhes agora que tinha se habituado com o ambiente escuro, mas ela estava com os olhos fixos em outro lugar.

— Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

— Por Deus, Tom, você não fez _nada_ de errado. — A ruiva se sentou na cama com uma perna dobrada na frente e a outra pendurada para fora do colchão, então pegou a mão de Tom e segurou com as duas enquanto falava daquele jeito tranquilizante. — Eu só achei que conseguiria fazer algo que sempre tive vontade, mas receio. — Houve uma pausa rápida, com ela olhando para a sua mão. — Agora vejo que não esse não é o caso.

Se fosse ser honesto, não estava entendendo muito bem do que ela falava, mas isso também não importava. Se Matilda não estava bem fazendo aquilo, Tom apenas iria compreendê-la e pois queria fazê-la se sentir confortável, mas a próxima coisa que ela falou lhe pegou completamente de surpresa:

— _Sinto muito…_

— Você não tem que se desculpar por nada, tá’ tudo bem.

Ela sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente algumas vezes, então deu um riso fraco e soltou a sua mão. 

— Eu deveria ter mostrar uma coisa.

A vergonha subiu pelo rosto do rapaz quando viu a princesa colocar as mãos atrás das costas para desamarrar aqueles cordões que mantinham o vestido branco acinturado, por isso ele virou o rosto para outro lado, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Mas se viu obrigado a olhando quando a ruiva chamou pelo seu nome.

Ela estava despida apenas da parte de cima da roupa, com duas mechas volumosas de cabelos laranja descendo sobre os ombros, cobrindo boa parte do tronco completamente _plano_ , e o que parecia uma franja longa quase escondendo um dos olhos. Tom não conseguiu parar de olhar depois disso, apenas pensando em como Matilda estava absolutamente linda, porém ela tinha desviado os olhos e segurava a saia do vestido, cabisbaixa. 

Tom ousou se aproximar mais dela e apenas tirou aquela franja que escondia parte do rosto da princesa, ganhando um olhar surpreso em troca. Sorriu para a ruiva e, pela primeira vez entre tantas outras, teve a iniciativa de beijá-la primeiro e quando se afastou ela estava com os olhos arregalados.

— Você é maravilhosa, minha princesa.

E absolutamente nada iria mudar isso. Aos poucos um sorriso surgiu nas feições de Matilda e Tom poderia jurar que tinha visto ela corar, mas em meio a penumbra não poderia ter certeza, e por último ela riu:

— _Eu sei_.

Os próximos segundos foram de silêncio, com a ruiva vestindo a parte de cima do vestido mais uma vez e arrumando o cabelo apressadamente. 

— Você pode ficar aqui comigo, Tom?

— Seria um prazer.

A ruiva estava sorridente quando se deitaram na cama e ficou muito feliz em aceitar o abraço que o rapaz de olhos negros deu a ela, mas acabou adormecendo primeiro, com uma expressão completamente tranquila. Tom continuou olhando para o rosto dela por alguns minutos, sem conseguir não admirá-la o tempo inteiro, até que também dormiu, mas nem por isso soltou Matilda daquele abraço.

**Paul** **Ⅵ**

Aquele pequeno condado foi, no geral, muito fácil de se tomar, mesmo que pertencesse a um reino maior que era a próxima grande cidade que Tord pretendia conquistar e derrubar a rainha. Porém, aquele pequeno local entre algumas colinas foi facilmente tomado pois a autoridade maior lá, um conde, tinha se entregue antes que qualquer gota de sangue fosse derramada… Certamente querendo manter a própria cabeça junto ao corpo e era covarde demais para qualquer coisa além disso, ou apenas sabia quando não poderia ganhar uma possível batalha.

Era difícil dizer exatamente, só que Paul não havia gostado dele logo de cara. O Líder Vermelho havia ordenado, mesmo assim, que levassem-o como prisioneiro e isso era, com certeza, algo novo. Aquele exército nunca fazia prisioneiros. 

Muito menos fazia promessas sobre deixar inimigos viverem.

Não é preciso mencionar que Tord não pensou em continuar com tal promessa por muito tempo, foram apenas algumas semanas de marcha levando o nobre em correntes, que estava com aquelas roupas tão caras completamente arruinadas. Não havia um ponto em mantê-lo vivo e nem em libertá-lo, por isso, logicamente, Tord comentou casualmente em uma das reuniões para discutir estratégias que tinha decidido matá-lo.

A questão realmente atípica nisso tudo foi Edd discordar sobre essa decisão e os dois discutirem. Ainda estavam discutindo, para falar a verdade:

— Tord, você não pode decidir matar ele depois de tudo!

Aquele homem era literalmente a única pessoa no exército inteiro a chamar o líder pelo nome e ele parecia a única pessoa verdadeiramente autorizada a isso.

As reuniões normalmente aconteciam quando o exército precisava parar e descansar por mais tempo, abastecer os suprimentos ou até mesmo dar um tempo para os soldados se curarem das feridas mais graves depois de uma batalha. Era quando eles podiam armar a enorme tenda e se sentar ao redor daquela mesa redonda, onde havia um mapa das terras daquele lado do oceano esculpido na madeira.

— Ele é inútil. — Tord respondeu com simplicidade, olhando para o mapa e as peças espalhadas, não muito interessado naquele diálogo. — Só mais um nobre sem nada a oferecer, eu me arrependo de não ter cortado a garganta dele no primeiro dia.

— Perdoe-me, Lider Vermelho, mas os homens questionaram a sua decisão. — Yanov também estava presente e Yuu na cadeira logo ao lado. — De manter o nobre _vivo_.

— Pelo amor de deus, vocês não tem _honra_!?

— Você sabe — Tord fixou um olhar especialmente penetrante no homem mais alto a mesa, levemente curvado para frente e com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, cruzando os dedos na frente do rosto. — a _honra_ nunca salvou a vida de ninguém, Edd.

A tensão no ar do ambiente era como uma coisa palpável e sentida por absolutamente todos, mesmo aqueles quietos diante da discussão sem sentido, como o próprio Paul e Patryk. Todo aquele clima piorou quando Tord arrumou a postura ereta na cadeira, mas ainda bastante sério, olhando para Edd

— Nós estamos prestes de chegar no _maior reino_ deste lado do mar e você está pensando na vida de um _duque_? — Ele fechou uma mão ao redor de uma peça de madeira com silhueta feminina, apertando até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. — _Existe algo que você não está me contando_?

— _Nada que você já não saiba_.

Tord colocou aquela peça de madeira, bastante semelhante às que existiam no jogo de xadrez, de volta na mesa e em cima do mapa, em uma área depois dos Vales e não muito longe do último condado que invadiram. Com apenas uma pessoa a cavalo, era uma viagem de dez dias. Como havia pelo menos mil pessoas, poderiam chegar lá em uma viagem que levaria em torno de vinte e cinco dias se saíssem as presas e não parassem para descansar mais de quatro horas por noite. Com todo o exército e parando para dormir a noite inteira, uma previsão otimista era de quarenta a quarenta e cinco dias.

Lá ficava o próximo lugar que Tord pretendia conquistar e era a aquisição mais ambiciosa desde que finalmente saíram das terras do Norte, quase dois anos atrás.

— Se não há nada, nós iremos executar o duque em três dias. –- O líder vermelho falou com uma estranha tranquilidade, ao mesmo tempo fazendo soar como se fosse apenas uma ordem como qualquer outra. — E em cinco dias vamos começar a marchar em direção ao Sul.

— _Você não pode fazer isso._..!

Edd desafiou e questionou Tord mais uma vez, ele provavelmente era a única pessoa no mundo a fazer isso e não sofrer com nenhuma consequências depois. Só que dessa vez Tord não pareceu se importar:

— _Eu posso e eu vou._ — Retrucou com simplicidade e deu uma pausa de apenas dois segundos antes de continuar, Paul poderia jurar ter visto o homem sorrir, mas foi apenas impressão sua. — _Na verdade, você vai_.

Yuu e Yanov se entreolharam e ninguém a mesa ousou interromper aquela discussão, muito menos entenderam a razão dela estar se prolongando tanto. O Duque Eduardo era um nobre, eles matavam todos de sangue ou com títulos reais para libertar o povo de situações insalubres e de trabalho forçado, em que muitas vezes tinha comida estocada no castelo produzida pelas próprias pessoas, mas muito pouco e às vezes nada do fruto desse trabalho o povo realmente podia usufruir.

Então, esse ser o motivo para Edd subitamente fechar a cara em uma expressão tão sombria não foi algo que ninguém presente estava esperando. O jeito que ele concordou também não foi pareceu muito honesto.

**Patryk** **ⅴ**

Quando terminou de limpar e arrumar as coisas na livraria, já havia anoitecido há muito tempo. Patryk estava cansado, tinha acordado bastante cedo e ficado o dia inteiro ali, pois seu avô tinha ficado doente demais para para fazer qualquer coisa e a sua avó havia cuidado dele o dia inteiro. Enquanto o garoto não saiu do lugar nem por um minuto e passou o dia com os livros, atendendo às poucas pessoas que apareciam por ali.

_Infelizmente_ Paul não foi uma dessas pessoas. Desde que ele começou a aprender e ajudar no ofício de ferreiro do pai praticamente não vinha mais lhe ver durante o dia, mas _sempre_ estava lá depois que escurecia. Só que hoje ele não apareceu no horário em que sempre aparecia e esse era um dos motivos que levaram Patryk a ficar na livraria até mais tarde, esperando, pois, por mais que quisesse, não poderia simplesmente sair para procurá-lo.

Perguntou-se algumas vezes se havia acontecido algo com ele, mas sempre se convencendo de que não, não queria se preocupar atoa.

Trancou, fechou tudo e lembrou de apagar o fogo na lareira para não correr o risco de um incêndio acidental. Quando foi para o seu quarto, no segundo andar, não se preocupou em trocar de roupa e nem acender uma vela antes de se deitar cansado e adormecer quase imediatamente, com um sono pesado e sem sonhos não muito tempo depois.

Foi por isso que não escutou quando alguns homens arrombaram uma das janelas no andar de baixo e entraram bem entre as estantes de livros, com algumas tochas acesas em mãos, que eles usaram para atear fogo na madeira e no papel por todo o local. O motivo que levaram aqueles homens a fazerem isso Patryk iria entender depois, mas enquanto eles saiam de casa o fogo se espalhava indiscriminadamente por todas as direções, o garoto ainda dormia profunda e tranquilamente, até demais.

Por isso não acordou imediatamente com os gritos vindos do lado de fora, chamando pelo seu nome, mas despertou assustado quando acertaram uma pena na janela de madeira do cômodo, que estava entreaberta. Primeiro Patryk sentiu aquele cheiro estranho de queimado, tentando lembrar se havia apagado o fogo no primeiro andar até que um outro grito chamou sua atenção. Foi para a janela e viu Paul lá embaixo pronto para jogar outra pedra, mas, assim que lhe, viu gritou para que saísse dali. 

Não respondeu pois não entendeu o que estava acontecendo logo de cara, mas quando virou-se para a porta fechada do quarto e viu aquele brilho alaranjado entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Precisava ir ver se seus avós estavam bem e tirar os dois dali de dentro. 

O garoto lá fora gritou mais alguma coisa que não conseguiu entender assim que correu para dentro, com pressa abriu a porta só para ver que tudo já estava queimando, como se fosse o próprio Inferno, enquanto o chão de madeira ficava cada vez mais quente sob seus pés descalços. As chamas lambiam o teto da casa e consumiam tudo, gritou pelos seus parentes, mas não recebeu uma resposta. Enquanto a fumaça preta lhe fez tossir e cobrir a boca e o nariz com o tecido da camiseta, tentou entrar naquele cenário infernal só que imediatamente recuou quando sentiu o fogo queimar a pele do braço e viu a manga da roupa chamuscar. Não tinha como passar por ali e o chão rangeu assustadoramente quando deu alguns passos para trás.

Correu de volta da janela e Paul ainda estava lá, só que dessa vez haviam mais algumas pessoas. A sensação de medo se acumulou no seu estômago e fez o seu coração bater descompassado no peito, por isso não pensou duas vezes antes de pular para o lado de fora da janela, escalar aquela parede de tijolos de pedra e sair do meio daquele incêndio. Perto de chegar no chão escorregou e quase caiu, mas Paul lhe segurou antes que isso pudesse acontecer.

— Você tá bem!?

Foi o que ele perguntou imediatamente, só que não encontrou palavras para responder na mesma hora e não conseguiria nem se tivesse. Não depois que começou a tossir, pois seu corpo queria expulsar aquela fumaça que tinha respirado. Uma mão do garoto mais baixo foi até as suas costas, só que Patryk deu vários passos para trás e conseguiu ver melhor como a sua casa estava queimando. Era um fogo laranja que chamaria atenção até do outro lado da cidade, com chamas que chegavam até o céu escuro.

O estrondo que a estrutura de madeira que sustentava o teto fez quando caiu foi alto demais e Pat sentiu que o chão tinha tremido. Só não desabou porque Paul estava logo ao seu lado, lhe segurando.

A casa em que cresceu estava _ardendo em chamas_ e seus avós, as pessoas que lhe criaram, _estavam mortos_. Não percebeu que chorava até que Paul segurou a sua mão intacta e mais uma vez chamou pelo seu nome. Quando finalmente olhou para o rosto dele viu um monte de machucados, um corte especialmente chamativo que vinha de antes da sobrancelha até o começo da bochecha, um hematoma roxo no rosto e bastante sangue. Algo que definitivamente não estava esperando.

— _Paul, o seu rosto-_?

— O meu pai fez isso. — Ele explicou e apenas deixou Patryk ainda mais confuso, mas não houve tempo para que perguntasse algo quando ele lhe puxou pela mão para longe do fogo e das pessoas. — Vamos, a gente tem que sair daqui. _Agora_.

**Matilda** **Ⅴ**

No meio do jardim, Matilda já havia colhido todas as flores que precisava depois de um tempo pensando em como faria a daquela vez, quais plantas poderiam combinar e qual ficaria mais bonita. Acabou por pegar apenas um tipo de flor, as _não-me-esqueças_ – umas azuis, pequenininhas e delicadas – que achava particularmente bonitas, para começar a montar uma coroa.

Estava sentada no mesmo tapete que sempre ficava quando passava algum tempo no jardim do castelo, com algumas poucas flores dispostas ao redor saia do seu vestido roxo e os cabelos presos em uma trança frouxa sobre o ombro, para que não atrapalhasse o trabalho.

O dia estava particularmente ensolarado, brilhante, um pouco quente e se não fosse pela leve brisa, que fazia algumas mechas soltas voarem, seria um calor suportável. A escassez de nuvens no céu azul era bastante aparente e o Sol estava quase no seu ponto mais alto, ou seja, não deveriam haver muitas sombras, ao menos não em locais onde não tinham árvores por perto.

A princesa apenas escutou os passos antes de uma sombra de silhueta masculina se projetar, no mesmo instante ela virou a cabeça um pouco para trás e abriu um sorriso quase involuntário. Levantou-se do tapete com a coroa de flores em mãos, mas _ainda_ não fez o movimento que pretendia e apenas sorriu na para Tom, que correspondeu com outro que a ruiva achava particularmente bem bonito.

Deixou a coroa de flores atrás das costas quando o cavaleiro pegou a sua mão, puxou levemente e se curvou um pouco para beijá-la, em um gesto cortês e um ritual do que qualquer outra coisa, mas entre os dois era muito mais como um flerte discreto. Logo ele ergueu o queixo para poder olhar para a mulher na sua frente:

— _Minha princesa_. 

— _Meu cavaleiro_.

Ninguém conseguiu ficar sério por muito tempo e em pouco segundos já estavam rindo, como se aquela fosse uma grande piada interna. Trocaram apenas mais um olhar antes que Matilda se inclinasse para perto dele, apenas o suficiente para dar um beijo no rosto perto dos lábios e nesse momento Tom corou e deu uma rápida olhada ao redor, para ver se tinha mais alguém. Não tinha. Ele não era muito fã de demonstração pública de afeto a jovem sabia bem disso, só não entendia.

Não existiam razões para tomar cuidado, não haviam proibições e nem mesmo sua avó, a rainha, não parecia se importar de estabelecer qualquer limite em relação aos dois. Ela era a princesa, podia fazer o que quisesse, enquanto Tom era apenas muito tímido. Se fosse ser sincera, achava bonitinha a forma que ele se comportava.

— Você já terminou a ronda no castelo? — Perguntou com expectativa. Estava feliz por Tom ter um trabalho na guarda real, realmente, mas sentia falta de passar mais tempo com ele. Claro que, como a princesa, poderia ordenar qualquer coisa que quisesse, mas conhecia o rapaz de olhos negros bem o suficiente para saber que não era isso que ele gostaria. 

— Ainda não, na verdade eu não deveria estar aqui. — Ele riu sem jeito e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, bem charmoso. — Mas eu senti a sua falta, então…

— _Claro que você sentiu_. — A princesa falou enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo em um dedo, com um sorrisinho convencido, e Tom apenas estreitou os olhos. — Eu não entendo como você consegue passar tanto tempo sem olhar para a minha beleza.

Ele se aproximou o suficiente para tirar alguns fios de cabelo do seu rosto, que o vento teimosamente bagunçava.

— _As vezes eu me pergunto a mesma coisa_.

Quando ele abaixou o braço, Matilda aproveitou o momento de distração para colocar a coroa de flores no cabelo castanho claro, quase loiro – em uma tonalidade que lembrava areia agora que estavam no sol – de Tom. Quase no mesmo instante que levantou os dois braços, as mãos dele foram posicionadas naquela área um pouco acima da sua cintura. 

Abriu os olhos e viu que ele lhe encarava de volta de um jeito tão intenso que fez a princesa corar, mas por alguns instantes se concentrou em arrumar a coroa, enquanto as mãos dele deslizaram lentamente apenas alguns centímetros para baixo. Diferente das outras vezes que tentou fazer a mesma coisa, ele não pareceu se importar com as flores:

— Então, como eu fiquei?

— _Lindo_. 

A cor combinava bem como Matilda tinha imaginado, na verdade estava até melhor ao vivo. Colocou as mãos nas ombreiras de metal da armadura e mais uma vez teve que tomar a iniciativa no beijo, mas assim os lábios se encostaram um beijo profundo desenrolou naturalmente. Fechou os olhos aproveitando o que sabia ser uma das melhores coisas que já tinha provado em toda a sua vida, durante um momento que parecia perfeito de todas as formas. 

Quando se separaram não foi muito e o ar ao redor estava com aquela atmosfera que quase dava para pegar, mas, infelizmente o momento não durou para sempre como Matilda, no fundo, gostaria que durasse. 

Naquele exato minuto uma serviçal corria pelo jardim, segurando a saia do vestido com as duas mãos para não tropeçar e quando ela chamou pela atenção da princesa, falando um alto “ _sua majestade_ ”, a ruiva se afastou mais um pouco de Tom e olhou para a recém chegada. Ela parou para respirar quando já estava perto o suficiente e murmurou perdão algumas vezes. Foi nesse momento que Matilda sentiu que algo estava errado:

— O que aconteceu?

— Princesa… É vossa majestade, a rainha — A mulher gaguejou nervosamente. — _ela de repente_ \- ela n-não está bem e deseja falar com a senhorita.

Nesse instante o coração da princesa pesou no peito de uma forma que ela não imaginava que fosse possível. 

— _Leve-me até ela, por favor_.

Quando seguiu a serviçal de volta para o castelo apenas deu uma olhada para trás e viu Tom com um olhar preocupado, mas sorriu forçado com um pedido silencioso para que ele não seguisse. 

_Durante os próximos sete dias eles não se viram de novo._

**Paul** **Ⅶ**

O dia amanheceu chuvoso no acampamento militar, mas bastante calmo. Quando Paul acordou na cama de palha, se viu sozinho e perguntou-se por um momento onde Patryk estaria. Ele era quem sempre acordava mais cedo dos dois, algumas vezes até antes do Sol aparecer no horizonte.

Levantou-se e vestiu algumas roupas, meio preguiçoso demais para pensar em colocar a sua armadura completa, mesmo assim pegou a espada e colocou a bainha no cinto de couro. Quando saiu da barraca imediatamente sentiu o leve chuvisco sobre sua cabeça e olhou ao redor, onde tudo estava bastante organizado, mas quieto. _Quieto demais_.

Havia alguma coisa esquisita em toda essa calmaria, apesar de ironicamente estar chovendo, lembrava bastante aqueles momentos calmos antes de uma tempestade violenta cair sobre a terra, destruindo tudo. Mas esse era um pensamento paranoico e ilógico, uma impressão e um frio no estômago certamente não queriam dizer nada em particular.

Lembrava bastante do que sentiu no dia em que pensou que fosse perder Patryk para um incêndio, antes de tudo dar errado, mas provavelmente era apenas uma coincidência.

Ainda chegou a caminhar um pouco pelo acampamento, sentindo as gotas de chuva no topo da cabeça, se dirigiu ao local improvisado onde Tord havia mandado que amarrassem o conde Eduardo. Uma tenda grande com uma estaca grossa de madeira no meio, onde Paul pessoalmente amarrou as mãos do nobre atrás das costas e cordas ao redor dos tornozelos.

Quando puxou o pano para entrar e ver como o prisioneiro estava, definitivamente a última coisa que esperava era ver Yanov caído com uma poça de sangue ao redor da cabeça e nenhum homem amarrado. No mesmo instante correu e se ajoelhou perto do homem, rezando para que ele estivesse apenas desacordado, mas não conseguiu vê-lo respirar. O sangue ainda estava quente e o corpo também, então seja lá quem tivesse feito isso, não poderia ter ido muito longe-

— _Yanov, o que você-_

Olhou para trás e viu Yuu estático, com os olhos arregalados. O homem loiro se aproximou e lhe empurrou para longe, então segurou o corpo e balançou pelos ombros, repetindo o nome de Yanov varias e varias vezes de um jeito que deixou Paul desconfortável de formas que não sabia que poderia ficar.

_Nem mesmo parecia real, Yanov estava mesmo morto?_

— O que é isso? — A voz do loiro saiu baixa e pausadamente, ele não tirou os olhos do corpo nem por um instante.

— Eu cheguei e ele já tava’ assim… 

Yuu não respondeu, ainda com toda a atenção posta no _amigo_ morto, mas Paul finalmente percebeu que precisava gritar por ajuda rapido. Levantou-se e foi para fora da tenda, então gritou por ajuda e logo chegaram alguns rostos familiares, entre todos eles Patryk foi quem chegou perto mais rápido e mais preocupado.

— O que aconteceu!?

— O prisioneiro escapou. — Ele falou algum palavrão que não conseguiu entender e quase se afastou, dizendo sobre como eles deveriam informar a situação a Tord _agora mesmo_ , mas antes disso segurou o pulso dele e ganhou um olhar interrogativo. Paul apenas deu uma olhada para trás na barraca e Pat olhou sobre o seu ombro, então cobriu a boca com uma mão, absolutamente chocado. — _Alguém matou o Yanov_.

— A gente precisa achar o Líder Vermelho _agora_.

Então ele surgiu como se tivesse sido invocado, imponente como sempre e tomou a frente dos dois homens. A expressão de Tord ficou gradativamente mais sombria enquanto observava a cena e Paul podia jurar que escutou os dentes dele rangendo de raiva, sem conseguir disfarçar muito bem enquanto apertava o tecido grosso da barraca. Patryk estava prestes a falar algumas coisa, mas não foi rápido o suficiente:

— Vão procurar por Edd. — Tord estava mais sério que o normal e as palavras dele soaram como ordens. — _Agora_.

Então procuraram o braço direito do Líder Vermelho por todo o acampamento, mas não acharam ele em lugar nenhum. Era o único dos homens que tinha sumido e aos poucos as suspeitas de Paul pareciam cada vez serem mais verdadeiras, só não conseguia pensar em um _porquê_ para tudo.

Tord havia se enfurnado nos próprios aposentos desde que deu aquela ordem que ninguém conseguiu cumprir, pois Edd não estava nas redondezas e não haviam nem mesmos rastros que pudessem seguir, mesmo que a chuva já tivesse parado e agora o céu estivesse apenas cinzento. 

Patryk estava ao seu lado quando, hesitantemente, foi entrar na barraca do Líder Vermelho e lá dentro estava uma completa _bagunça_.

— Com licença, senhor?

Haviam coisas quebradas e uma _espada_ atravessando a mesa de madeira, com Tord sentado pelo dela em uma cadeira, de cabeça baixa e as mãos cobrindo o rosto e os cotovelos apoiados na madeira quebrada. Ele obviamente não estava bem e nem lhe respondeu, então Paul encarou aquilo como se pudesse continuar:

— Ninguém conseguiu achar Edd, não parece que ele está próximo do acampamento.

Pela segunda vez não ganhou resposta nenhuma e por isso começou a ficar preocupado. Tord tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou na direção dos dois homens, a expressão dele era apenas miserável de um jeito que não lembrava nunca de ter visto antes. Era uma mistura de ódio, raiva, decepção e muitos mais coisas para que conseguisse identificar em tão pouco tempo, sem falar que as mãos dele tremiam muito levemente, só percebeu isso pois estava prestando atenção.

Ele não fez menção de se levantar da cadeira e deu um longo olhar para os dois dos seus soldados mais confiáveis, porém Paul definitivamente não tinha visto aquilo chegando:

— Nós vamos atacar a _cidade_.

— _Senhor?_

Ele se levantou e arrancou facilmente a espada da mesa, que antes estava fincada também em um mapa de papiro bem, na área entre dois vales, perto de um rio. _Era o Reino do Sul_. Tinham discutido a estratégia que usariam para conquistá-lo dias atrás e nela _não_ envolvia atacar aquela cidade nos próximos trinta dias.

— Mandem os homens desmontarem o acampamento. — Tord falou sério, mas sem olhar para os outros presentes no ambiente, enquanto parecia ter encontrado algo de muito interessante no mapa arruinado. — Amanhã, antes do Sol nascer, nós vamos marchar mais para o Sul.

Paul e Patryk se entreolharam, temerosos.

— _Mas senhor-_

— É uma ordem, soldados. — Ele cortou e olhou severamente para os dois homens, com um olhar e de um jeito que não parecia muito _são_. Quando falou novamente, foi em um tom cheio de acusação que nenhum deles viu chegando. — O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? _Pretendem me trair também!?_

Patryk rapidamente tomou a palavra com um “ _não senhor_ ” bastante firme e foi para fora do local, enquanto também puxava lhe pelo braço. Eles se afastaram vários metros da barraca e Paul viu nos olhos do homem que amava algo que lembrava medo. 

Ambos se olharam sem precisar de nenhuma palavra sequer dita em voz alta, então rapidamente foram obedecer às novas ordens do _Líder Vermelho_.

**Tom** **Ⅴ**

Parecia que os deuses olhavam para a terrível tragédia que havia acontecido no reino, a morte da rainha, ou talvez tudo aconteceu muito coincidentemente com o começo da temporada de chuvas naquelas terras. Há cinco dias muita água caia incessantemente sobre suas cabeças. Cinco dias de luto antes da coroação oficial da princesa Matilda.

Ela não parecia estar feliz com a ideia de ser a nova rainha, na realidade estava com aquelas feições tristes e terrivelmente abalada de um modo que Tom nunca havia visto no rosto, normalmente tão cheio de energia, da ruiva. Gostaria de poder tê-la abraçado e confortado, mas o luto dela era especialmente solitário e silencioso. Quando foi perguntá-la sobre isso, se precisava de alguma coisa, a resposta soou bastante triste por trás das portas, junto de algumas palavras que não esperava ouvir:

_“Uma rainha não pode demonstrar fraqueza diante do seu povo, Tom”_ e naquele dia, pela primeira vez, percebeu uma seriedade e maturidade nela que nunca tinha prestado atenção antes.

A coroação aconteceria na sala do trono e as testemunhas eram a dúzia de nobres da cortes que estavam presentes, ou seja, vários rostos que apenas tinha visto de longe mesmo com todo o tempo vivendo no castelo, por mais que fosse o braço direito da futura rainha e estivesse, literalmente, de guarda ao lado dela bem naquele exato momento.

Matilda ocupava o trono dourado, sentada elegantemente, usando aquele vestido vermelho escuro de mangas compridas e bordados dourados em várias linhas delicadas na barra da saia. Ouro e pedras preciosas enfeitavam o pescoço e colo dela, além de os diversos anéis grandes e brilhantes nos dedos.

Nem mesmo o rosto com aquela sombra de tristeza deixava-a com aparência menos imponente na grande sala com janelas de vidro dourado.

A cerimônia de coroação em si foi bastante rápida, mas cada um daqueles nobres precisava jurar lealdade a coroa e a sua nova rainha em um ato muito mais simbólico do que qualquer outra coisa, parecendo bastante com um tipo de renovação de votos. Eles se ajoelharam diante da jovem ocupando o trono para prometer lealdade, um a um, até tudo estar oficialmente acabado.

Após a última pessoa deixar o salão e fechar as portas, Matilda tirou lentamente a coroa pesada da cabeça e a colocou em cima das pernas. Tom também havia ficado e sairia somente se ela pedisse, porém não foi esse o caso. O cabelo dela estava penteado perfeitamente para trás, mas uma longa mecha laranja cobriu um dos seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que ela suspirou. Os ombros se curvaram levemente para dentro, com cansaço e desânimo.

— _Então é… isso_? — Apesar de ter soado como uma pergunta, não parecia que a ruiva esperava por uma resposta. Muito mais queria se convencer de algo não dito em voz alta, enquanto traçava as formas grosseiras da coroa com alguns dedos. — _Eu vou precisar lidar com isso de agora em diante_.

Tom gostaria de ter entendido exatamente do que ela estava falando, gostaria de saber um meio de ajudá-la naquela situação que tinha acontecido tão repentinamente. Mas não sabia, não fazia ideia de como era governar e nem do que poderia acontecer no futuro, não quando uma guerra se espalhava por aquelas terras como se fosse uma praga consumindo colheitas inteiras.

— Obrigada por ficar do meu lado, Tom.

Ela falou muito de repente e o rapaz não compreendeu o significado daquelas palavras no primeiro momento. A nova rainha ainda mantinha a atenção fixa para a coroa, olhando-a como se ela fosse algum tipo de _fardo_. Talvez fosse mesmo.

Não teve tempo para dar uma resposta depois que um guarda empurrou as portas duplas para dentro, entrando no salão sem pensar duas vezes. Ele pareceu especialmente nervoso quando caminhou apressadamente para perto do trono,mas ajoelhando-se com uma perna só a alguns metros de distância:

— Perdoe-me a interrupção, majestade, mas aconteceu uma coisa. — O guarda levantou a cabeça e continuou a falar sem precisar de uma permissão para isso. — O duque Eduardo está no castelo e ele deseja falar com vossa majestade.

Esse era mais um nome que Tom lembrava apenas vagamente de escutar, certamente algo que a antiga rainha disse uma vez, sobre como o Exército Vermelho estava indo para aquele lado do reino e logo chegaria na fortaleza em que o duque vivia. 

Matilda colocou a coroa na cabeça e levantou-se do trono, ordenando ao homem que chamasse o tal nobre. A ruiva estava visivelmente preocupada, alguém com olho bom como Tom conseguia ver, mas mantinha muito bem a compostura para aqueles que não a conheciam e, na verdade, não era como se ela precisasse se esforçar para isso. De fato uma postura bem diferente dos dois homens que entraram pelas portas do salão pouco tempo depois.

Não poderia dizer qual deles era o nobre e qual não era, ao menos não pelas roupas certamente simples e até um pouco sujas demais. Como eles haviam conseguido entrar no castelo?

O mais baixo entre os dois tomou a frente e foi apenas nesse momento que pode ter mais certeza, por mais que os trapos de roupas ainda fossem atípicos. Ele olhou para a rainha apenas por um instante antes de oferecer uma breve e simples reverência, mas bastante de acordo com o título de nobreza:

— Majestade — Ele começou e levantou o rosto cansado com uma barba começando a crescer, pulando um monte, praticamente todas as formalidades possíveis. — Eu me sinto na obrigação de avisar sobre um mal que devastou as minhas terras, mas que logo chegará aqui.

— O Exército Vermelho, você quer dizer? — Ela perguntou e a resposta foi rápida e positiva. — As notícias sobre esse exército já chegaram até aqui, mas todos nós pensamos que ele ainda estivesse mais ao norte.

Subitamente o acompanhante do duque Eduardo – que também era o homem mais alto que Tom já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. – deu meia dúzia de passos para perto. A capa dele era longa, estava com o capuz abaixado e tinha essa coloração esverdeada como o musgo que cresce nos troncos das árvores.

— _Eu era do exército de Tord_. — O moreno mais alto se pronunciou seriamente, coçando discretamente uma barba mais cheia que a do duque. — Ele deve estar marchando para cá nesse exato momento, enquanto a gente tá conversando. Eu lembro dos planos, porque _ajudei_ neles.

— Por que eu deveria confiar nas _palavras de um estranho_? — Matilda questionou, provavelmente tão desconfiada quando o próprio Tom. — Como eu posso saber se você apenas não está deliberadamente contando _mentiras_?

O forasteiro retirou uma espada longa de baixo da capa e ajoelhou-se para colocá-la no chão em um gesto claro de trégua. Claro que não tinha como saber ainda havia alguma outra arma escondida, mas ao menos ele parecia falar sério quando levantou-se cautelosamente. Mesmo assim, foi o duque que tomou a palavra:

— Majestade, se a senhorita me permitir, eu sei que Edd não parece confiável. — Eduardo argumentou e o tal Edd revirou os olhos. — Ele era um dos generais do Exército Vermelho no tempo que fui prisioneiro, mas abandonou o exército e me ajudou a fugir quando o Líder Vermelho decidiu que iria me executar.

— E qual a razão para a súbita mudança de opinião de Edd?

Assim que Matilda perguntou, o ex general soltou um riso que soou insolente demais na opinião do cavaleiro, depois cruzou os braços por baixo da longa capa e encolheu os ombros, exibindo um pequeno sorriso sarcástico e até desdenhoso. Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça algumas vezes, como se soubesse de centenas de coisas que mais ninguém dentro daquele salão fazia a menor ideia, então finalmente respondeu:

— Não foi súbito como você está pensando, rainha. — O jeito que ele falou foi mal educado e absolutamente sem modos, como se realmente não se importasse em nível algum que estivesse falando com uma rainha. — Eu estive com Tord por mais tempo do que posso _lembrar_ , bem antes que ele matou o rei das terras geladas. Eu vi e vivi todas as conquistas dele… Então notei que o Tord tá _enlouquecendo_ , acho que ele _sempre foi meio louco_. Gostaria de ter percebido isso antes.

— _E você percebeu isso antes ou depois que ele queimou vilas inteiras_? — Tom questionou com aquele veneno na voz, ao mesmo tempo que estava descrente demais. A desconfiança deixou suas palavras e sua postura um pouco agressivas. — Os rumores que chegam aqui falam sobre um conquistador lunático que ateia fogo em todos que se recusam a obedecê-lo e mata mulheres e crianças a sangue frio.

— _Foi quando eu notei tudo isso que decidi deixar ele_.

Uma interessante escolha de palavras, Tom não deixou de reparar, mas não teve tempo para imaginar algum possível significado. Matilda finalmente decidiu algo:

— Eu lamento por tudo que o senhor passou, duque Eduardo. Vocês são bem-vindos para se abrigar no castelo. — A ruiva voltou a sentar-se no trono, apoiando as duas mãos nos dois braços com acolchoado vermelho. — Edd, creio que eu posso contar com a sua cooperação contra o exército vermelho?

— Você tem a minha palavra.

— Irei de providenciar aposentos para ambos, sintam-se à vontade para andar pelo castelo.

O duque agradeceu toda a gentileza antes de sair, já o vira casaca do Exército Vermelho deixou o salão sem falar nenhuma palavra sequer e Tom não tirou os olhos dele enquanto ele não fechou a porta, sem conseguir se livrar da sensação de desconfiança no estômago. A rainha suspirou e encostou-se nas costas do trono, relaxando um pouco a postura antes tão ereta e de repente soltando um riso seco:

— Não sou rainha nem mesmo faz um dia inteiro e já surge um problema como esse. Acho que finalmente entendo o que a minha avó falava sobre isso.

— Majestade, a senhorita não acha que seria melhor prestar atenção naquele general?

Assim que sugeriu, Matilda imediatamente concordou com um simples “ _sim_ ”, mesmo que tivesse mais coisas para falar:

— Eu conheço Eduardo, mas não consegui decifrar aquele outro homem, manter um olho atento nele é uma boa ideia. — Ela dedilhou o braço do trono apenas por alguns segundos, pensando. — Se o Exército Vermelho realmente chegou ao condado do duque, certamente estão seguindo pelo Caminho da Viúva e creio eu que seria sábio mandar um espião a cavalo verificar isso.

— Vou providenciar isso agora mesmo, minha rainha. — Falou enquanto já estava caminhando para ir embora, mas antes que pudesse realmente chegar perto da porta a ruiva lhe chamou pelo nome e imediatamente virou-se na direção dela. — Precisa de algo mais?

— _Poderia vir aqui?_

Fez o que foi pedido, mas Matilda se colocou em pé novamente e desceu os três degraus da parte mais elevada no salão onde o trono ficava. Ela chegou perto até demais, mas era aquela aproximação que Tom conhecia bem e sentiu falta nos últimos dias, e apoiou uma mão no peitoral da armadura, olhando o brasão da coroa que lá estava marcado, silenciosamente e pensativa.

Casualmente segurou a mão dela e ganhou um pequeno sorriso de resposta imediata, que finalmente voltou os olhos para o seu rosto e o cavaleiro encarou-a de volta, haviam tantas coisas não ditas em meio a troca de olhares. Ambos era praticamente da mesma altura, com menos de um dedo de diferença a mais pela rainha. Tom não era particularmente baixo, ela que era especialmente alta.

— Você pode me chamar apenas de _Matilda_ — Comentou calmamente. — nós já conversamos sobre isso, Tom.

Então, depois de todos aqueles dias distantes de Matilda, ela lhe abraçou escondendo o rosto e Tom desejou estar sem aquela armadura, mas tentou oferecer o conforto que não pode antes. Ficaria ao lado dela naquela situação tão nova e tão difícil sem que ela precisasse pedir… 

_Ficaria ao lado dela mesmo quando estivessem no fim do mundo_.


	2. Interlúdio sobre uma nevasca - 1 de 2

**Edd** Ⅰ

Os guardas chegaram e houve uma grande bagunça por pouco tempo, mais que o suficiente para que perdesse Tord de vista no meio das pessoas fugindo que, antes, tinham parado para escutá-lo em um discurso especialmente perigoso. Ele sempre teve bastante jeito com palavras e conseguia cativar as outras pessoas muito facilmente, sempre conseguindo se fazer ser ouvido independente de onde estivesse.

Mas, quando as coisas davam errado, Tord também conseguia se esgueirar e fugir como ninguém, assim como também facilmente entrava nos lugares sem ser notado. A _falta de altura_ ajudava bastante.

Olhando para os dois lados da rua estreita, enquanto os flocos de neve caiam sobre a sua cabeça, Edd não deixou de se perguntar onde diabos Tord estava. Eles haviam se separado mais cedo, fugido depois que os soldados chegaram e dispersaram a pequena multidão atraída por algumas palavras tão certeiras e raivosas, pois Tord não era mais um rosto estrangeiro e desconhecido _há anos_.

Esfregou uma mão na outra rapidamente, tentando afastar um pouco daquele frio cortante, quando desencostou da parede e decidiu voltar para procurar Tord e ter certeza que ele estava bem.

Mas não teve realmente tempo de começar, logo uma voz que conhecida bem soou não muito longe, apenas chamou casualmente pelo seu nome. Era Tord, usando as roupas largas e surradas de sempre, com a barra das calças dobradas para não arrastar no chão. Ele estava com um daqueles sorrisos afiados no rosto quando se aproximou, como nada tivesse acontecido.

— Eu pensei que eles tivessem te pegado.

Cruzou os braços enquanto o mais alto olhava para ele com descrença:

— Tord, aquilo foi perigoso… — Edd argumentou e Tord revirou os olhos. As vezes sentia que ele não tinha medo de nada, o que também era meio perigoso, também. — Se eles tivesse conseguido te pegar-

— Mas eles não conseguiram, eu tô aqui. — Rapidamente lhe cortou. — Mas você viu como as pessoas ficaram? Se todo mundo nessa droga de cidade se juntasse, a gente conseguiria derrubar aquele castelo tijolo por tijolo.

O mais baixo disse alto demais e Edd inconscientemente olhou ao redor, mas ainda não havia sinal de nenhuma alma viva sequer. Por que Tord não podia falar sobre _regicídio_ e _traição_ de um jeito um pouco mais discreto? Havia esse sorriso no rosto dele quando se aproximou e segurou a sua mão, de um jeito cheio de cumplicidade:

— Mas como essa cidade é repleta de _covardes_ , vamos precisar fazer isso por nós mesmos.

O beijo não passou de um encostar de lábios, com Tord na ponta dos pés para que conseguisse alcançar Edd, mas rapidamente ele se afastou. Teve vontade de puxá-lo para perto, mas perdeu a oportunidade assim que ele soltou sua mão.

Às vezes era difícil entender o que Tord queria, mas dessa vez ele parecia querer guerra:

— Vamos, a gente precisa achar o Yuu e o Yanov rápido. — Se afastou ainda mais e olhou para os dois lados da ruela. Apenas neve e silêncio. — Quanto mais rápido eu colocar as mãos nessas armas, mais rápido a gente vai acabar com isso.

Tord foi na frente como se não temesse nada naquele mundo, mesmo sabendo que era procurado vivo ou morto e Edd se apressou para alcançá-lo.

— Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, Tord. — Ganhou um olhar confuso de resposta imediata. — Você vai mesmo querer confiar nesses caras assim tão rápido? Como a gente pode ter certeza?

— _A gente não pode_. — Ele deu um sorriso vivo, animado até demais. — Só vai dar para descobrir na hora... Mas é a única opção, não é?

  
  


**Tord ⅰ**

“ _A gente tá a um triz de ficar sem ter onde viver, mulher!”_

Essas foram as palavras do seu pai, começou a escutar tudo com a orelha encostada na porta da sala, achando muito esquisito como eles estavam falando de repente tão baixo. “ _Eu não acredito que tu tá mesmo falando isso! É a nossa filha!”_ foi o que a sua mãe respondeu, bastante alto se comparado com a voz do homem e isso despertou interesse no garoto, junto com um mau presságio crescente dentro das suas entranhas. Escutou passos do outro lado da porta “ _É só mais uma boca pra’ alimentar, pelo menos vendendo a menina nós vamos-”_.

Se afastou da porta enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, não precisava escutar mais que isso para saber do que e, principalmente, de quem se tratava aquela conversa. De acordo com os seus pais, ele era _a única menina_ entre quatro irmãos homens e _a mais nova,_ também. Sempre soube que eles estavam errados pensando desse jeito, mas jamais conseguiria convencê-los do contrário.

Olhou ao redor da cozinha e se viu sozinho no ambiente, com uma panela grande me metal em cima do fogo, que precisava vigiar para que não apagasse, e dentro dela o assado de carne de coelho já começava a cheirar. Um dos seus irmãos conseguiu matar hoje mais cedo, não se interessou o suficiente para descobrir qual dele. O garoto apenas se viu pegando aquela bolsa de couro e olhando com medo para a porta da sala por um instante, sabendo que tinha que ser rápido. Roubou alguns pães e nabos de cima da mesa e uma manta pesada de um dos armários, também pegou a faca mais afiada da cozinha inteira e colocou junto das outras coisas antes de colocar a alça da bolsa de couro sobre o ombro.

Do lado de fora a neve caía sem sinal de dar trégua e isso lhe fez lembrar de colocar as botas para neve que estavam do lado da porta.

Ajeitou rapidamente o cachecol e enfiou todo aquele maldito cabelo dentro da touca de lã marrom antes de olhar para trás, onde os seus pais estavam decidindo se iriam lhe vender ou não. Ele não ficaria ali para descobrir o final dessa história.

O fogo se apagou quando o garoto abriu a porta e deixou o vento gelado e cortante entrar, saindo, fechando a porta e deixando tudo que conhecia para trás.

  
  


Nos primeiros dias chorou todas as noites, por causa do frio, da dor nos pés e pela saudade que, por um tempo, ainda sentiu de casa. Mas tudo passou muito mais rápido do que teria pensado e apenas uma dessas três coisas ainda incomodava depois de tudo.

Não achou que suportaria incontáveis as noites e dias que passou na floresta, com poucas roupas demais para a época do ano. Aquela era uma terra montanhosa e sua antiga casa ficava em um pequeno vilarejo acima das floresta, em uma montanha e logo abaixo a floresta branca por causa da neve se entendia até onde a vista alcançava.

Era um lugar perigoso e inexplorado, com lobos e outros animais selvagens à espreita. Mas o que mais lhe dava medo era o Sol sumindo no horizonte e a temperatura baixando exponencialmente. Todas as noites ele achava que não aguentaria, o frio não dava trégua nem mesmo perto do fogo ou abrigado em cavernas, mas de algum modo sempre acordava vivo na manhã seguinte.

Quando os pães e os nabos acabaram, se viu perseguindo inutilmente alguns roedores menores e comendo a carne deles crua, pois as vezes a madeira estava úmida demais para se fazer fogo.

O problema era quando o sangue atraia outros animais e ele precisava subir em uma árvore e esperá-los ir embora, quando tinha mais tempo até jogava algumas pedras do alto. Uma vez conseguiu nocautear um lobo assim e arrancou a pele dele como um dos seus irmãos mais velhos lhe ensinou uma vez, se manteria mais protegido do frio assim.

Mas na maioria das vezes apenas enfiava os braços naqueles arbustos cheios de espinhos e coletava algumas frutinhas que, de algum jeito, conseguiam crescer naquele frio que fazia os ossos doerem. Claro que haviam algumas venenosas entre elas, mas lembrava-se bem de sua mãe dando esporro em algum dos seus irmãos por envenenar um outro por acidente, pois ele não sabia dizer o que podia ou não comer. Ela lhe ensinou tudo que sabia sobre plantas.

Depois de mais tempo do que era capaz de contar vivendo daquela forma, tudo se tornou muito instintivo e havia se habituado ao escuro da floresta, nas noites, mais do que nunca achou que conseguiria. Porém, o frio ainda era _desesperador_.

Deveria estar com os pés doendo de tanto andar, mas o frio começou a adormecê-los e aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Em uma tarde de caminhada quando teve a impressão de escutar água corrente, o que não existia em um inverno como aquele, e foi olhar. Havia um rio com água muito gelada, mas era realmente água e não gelo. Ou estava muito longe da sua casa ou o inverno estava terminando, mas não poderia ter certeza.

Tirou a touca e se ajoelhou na terra fria e úmida, mas sem neve, pegando um pouco daquela água com a mão para esfregar na sujeira que sabia que o seu rosto estava, estremecendo por causa da temperatura. Se não estivesse tão frio tomaria um banho, mas precisou se contentar em tirar alguma sujeira do seu cabelo castanho alaranjado, que estava até mais escuro do que se lembrava.

Haviam muitas coisas sobre si mesmo que não gostava, mas aquele cabelo era especialmente odiado. _Estava cansado dele_. Pegou a faca velha de dentro da bolsa e segurou tudo atrás da cabeça, com a outra mão cortando mecha por mecha fora.

Quando terminou, seu viu com dez polegadas ou mais de cabelo em mãos e, sem pensar duas vezes, jogou tudo no rio.

Foi bem mais fácil colocar a touca de lã depois disso.

  
  


O garoto se escondeu atrás de uma árvore no momento que escutou passos, de várias pessoas, assim como cavalos e jurou que também tinha uma carroça. Tinha chegado em uma estrada depois de tudo e seguiria nela para chegar no reino do Norte, mesmo não sabendo se era a correta ou se estava na direção certa.

Claro que poderia pedir informações, mas não estava com vontade de falar com outras pessoas e tinha certeza de que não seria bem recebido por causa da sua aparência

Olhou por detrás da árvore, há poucos metros de distância havia um grupo de pessoas com homens, mulheres e crianças. Nada particularmente ameaçador, mesmo assim queria evitar.

Estava pronto para se virar e dar a volta pelo rio, ou apenas esperar, mas tomou um susto com o outro garoto nas suas costas, lhe olhando, e quase gritou. Ele parecia ser um pouco mais novo. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos naquele silêncio desconfortável, até que o mais baixo fez uma careta e disse:

— _Você fede_.

Olhou confuso para ele, esperando qualquer coisa menos isso. Deu alguns passos para longe dele, pronto para correr, mas mãos de um adulto seguraram os seus ombros e por isso o garoto acabou se desesperando, lutando para se soltar apesar de algumas palavras tranquilizadoras do mais velho.

Não lembrava de estar tão fraco.

A próxima pessoa que apareceu foi uma mulher gordinha com o cabelo escuro preso atrás da cabeça, imediatamente o garoto de antes correu para perto dela.

— O que tá acontecendo aí?

— O teu filho achou um _menino lobo_ , Jane.

_Menino lobo_.

_Menino_.

Não deveria ter se sentido tão bem naquele momento, mas era a primeira vez que alguém lhe reconhecia de verdade. Parou de lutar e tentou olhar para o rosto daquelas pessoas, o homem tinha aquela barba longa e tranças típicas do povo do Norte que vivia na beira da praia e tanto as roupas da mulher quanto da criança confirmaram isso.

O que gente do mar estava fazendo tão longe das águas salgadas?

— Ei garoto, você tá bem?

Nenhum deles parecia que iriam lhe fazer mal, mas hesitantemente balançou a cabeça. O homem de barba soltou o menino e rio alto, apenas para lhe olhar de cima a baixo:

— Pois não parece.

— Por deus, eu nunca uma criança tão magra em toda a minha vida! — A mulher, Jane, se aproximou com um olhar preocupado e não impediu ela de pegar o seu braço com cuidado. Estava realmente mais fino do que conseguia lembrar. — Ele precisa comer alguma coisa, não sei nem como tá de pé!

O menininho de antes, filho de Jane, também se aproximou ainda com uma curiosidade estranha nos olhos. Antes que a mãe pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, ele perguntou:

— Ei, qual é o teu nome?

Isso fez o garoto parar e pensar por rápidos segundos, percebendo que nenhum daqueles estranhos conheceu a _Tori_. Olhou para os três rostos desconhecidos que até agora estavam sendo legais demais consigo e não davam sinais de que isso mudaria, então subitamente lembrou do seu irmão mais novo que se perdeu na floresta e foi morto por um lobo. _Tord_.

Sim, era perfeito.

— Meu nome é Tord.

— Essa pele de lobo — O menino apontou. — Como você conseguiu?

— _Eu matei o lobo_.

Ele abriu um sorriso e arregalou os olhos, impressionando, então se afastou da mulher para encher Tord com mais e mais perguntas. Enquanto isso, nenhum deles viu a troca de olhares preocupados dos dois adultos.

  
  


  
**Edd** ⅱ

Aquela era uma cidade fria em vários aspectos, tanto no clima quanto as pessoas que lá viviam. Edd sabia disso pois havia nascido, crescido e passado a maior parte da sua vida nela.

Tinha perdido sua mãe e seu pai muito cedo, assim como um dia não teve mais notícias da irmã, então precisou aprender a se virar muito cedo. Começou a morar sozinho quando era um garoto entrando na pré adolescência e como, desde sempre, Edd era particularmente mais alto e grande que a maioria, mais forte também, mesmo não sendo um adulto não foi tão difícil assim arrumar alguns serviços de trabalho pesado em troca em algumas moedas de bronze.

Recebia muito menos do que realmente merecia para um trabalho que, no final do dia, lhe deixava com o corpo inteiro doendo, mas estava bem com isso. Era melhor ter como comprar o que comer do que passar fome.

A neve estava caindo naquele dia, bem como já era acostumado, e nas ruas pessoas se protegiam do frio com roupas de algodão, lã e tipos diferentes de pele, sempre com mais de uma camada de roupas sobre o corpo. A baixa temperatura era cortante.

Haviam pessoas vendendo tecidos pesados, milho e até certos tipos de frutas na rua central, a maior pois era o caminho para o castelo, e Edd no momento tinha acabado de comprar um daqueles pães de centeio duas vezes o tamanho da palma da sua mão que, se mantivesse em um pote perto de algum lugar frio, duraria pelo menos uma semana.

Mas enquanto estava se afastando, aquele garoto magricela e baixinho chamou bastante sua atenção. Roupas leves e esfarrapadas demais para o frio, botas de couro para andar na neve, só que velhas e surradas, e uma aparência de quem era realmente pobre. Mas ele se movia por entre as pessoas como se não sentisse frio e sem ser notado, com olhos afiados que por um segundo encontraram os seus, enquanto tinha acabado de tirar algo da cesta de palha de uma mulher e fugir.

Sabia que deveria ter falado algo naquele momento, avisado a mulher, mas… Alguma coisa fez Edd ficar quieto a apenas observar como ninguém viu o garoto chegando, como a mulher sequer pareceu sentir que foi furtada.

Quando tentou procurar pelo garoto mais uma vez ele já havia sumido do seu campo de visão e nesse momento Edd voltou ao seu caminho, apenas um pouco mais atento do que estava antes e feliz por não ter sido ele a ser roubado. Não teria como comprar outro pão se perdesse aquele.

Se a próxima coisa que aconteceu foi uma coincidência ou não, Edd jamais teria como saber. Talvez um castigo por não ter avisado a mulher de antes? Karma ou a força do pensamento?

Isso permaneceria para sempre no mistério.

Edd quase não sentiu quando aquele garoto estranho se aproximou e enfiou a mão no cesto que apoiava no braço, para roubar o pão de centeio que havia acabado de comprar. Mesmo prestando atenção, ele era realmente discreto e no último instante viu e fechou a mão ao redor daquele pulso magro, ossudo e isso pareceu assustá-lo. 

Olhou para o rosto dele por um instante, que se retorceu em uma careta enquanto tentava se soltar e, apesar de a diferença quase assustadora de altura, se tivesse que adivinhar os dois provavelmente tinham idades bem próximas.

Se gritasse ladrão, aquele garoto estaria acabado. O rei havia decretado que todo ladrão teria a mão decepada se fosse flagrado e houvessem algumas testemunhas para confirmar. Ninguém duvidaria da palavra de Edd, não quando o ladrão tinha aquela aparência tão miserável e clichê.

Mesmo assim ele não soltou o pão, que já estava ficando feio e amassado. Sorte dele que ninguém estava prestando atenção na cena. Com a outra mão, agarrou o outro lado do pão escuro, partiu ele praticamente pela metade e logo depois soltou o pulso do garoto.

Ele olhou para a mão e depois lhe encarou por apenas um segundo, sem pensar duas vezes virou as costas e fugiu para onde a sua vista não alcançava.

  
  


**Tord Ⅱ**

O frio que fazia no meio da floresta era especialmente perigoso, Tord já havia vivido ele na pele por tempo demais, sobrevivido apenas pela mais pura sorte e a maioria das pessoas jamais conseguiriam sobreviver aos dias de inverno nas montanhas que ele passou, desabrigado, ainda quando era apenas uma criança.

Não sabia tinha coragem de desafiar a morte assim mais uma vez e faria de tudo para não precisar.

Exatamente por isso que, mesmo morando no meio da floresta por falta de opções, Tord sempre mantinha e vigiava o fogo queimando na lareira durante o tempo que passava naquela casa, se escondendo dos soldados do rei. Grande parte desses momentos eram bastante solitários e até entediantes, claro que diferente de quando chegou naquele reino agora tinha uma casa, mas, mesmo assim, às vezes sentia falta dos dias, há anos, em que andava por aquelas ruas geladas para conseguir roubar um pouco de comida ou só ver o Sol se pondo de cima de algum telhado antes que fosse expulso a vassouradas.

Estava gelado demais para treinar do lado de fora e a neve caía incessantemente, provavelmente esse era outro dia que ficaria sozinho naquele cômodo quadrado, não fazendo nada além de olhar o fogo. Mas as batidas na porta quebraram todas as suas expectativas do melhor jeito possível.

Quando Edd entrou, parecia doente de frio apesar de a pesada e longa capa de lã que cobria todo o corpo, fechando rapidamente a porta para friagem não entrar no ambiente infinitamente mais agradável que o lado de fora. Ele tirou uma cesta de baixo da capa e Tord sorriu um pouco, olhando na direção dele mas sem ter vontade de sair de perto da fonte de calor:

— Olha só quem deu as caras.

— Vim ver se você não morreu congelado. — Retrucou enquanto andava para perto da lareira, também não se incomodando em sentar no chão logo do seu lado. — Trouxe algumas coisas.

Pegou a cesta das mãos dele e viu alguns pães escuros, um saco de grãos e algumas frutinhas vermelhas, azuis-escuras e roxas, praticamente o único tipo de fruta que crescia nos arbustos naquelas terras geladas. Pegou um pequeno punhado delas e colocou na boca, eram todas doces.

Só teve alguns segundos para mastigar e engolir antes de Edd falar novamente:

— Amanhã eu vou procurar pelas pessoas que o Yuu e o Yanov falaram. — Ele pegou um dos pães e partiu ao meio antes de dar uma mordida, não demorando muito para comer. — Tu tem certeza que a gente pode confiar neles?

— Eu tenho um bom pressentimento sobre os dois.

Tord tinha a tendência a ter uma intuição muito boa, por mais que não seguisse muito ela. Mas Yuu e Yanov pareceram muito dispostos a ajudar Tord com o que, com um pouco de sorte, se tornaria algo muito maior.

O outro lhe encarou por alguns instantes, com aquele olhar interessado que já tinha visto tantas vezes antes, mas encolheu os ombros discretamente:

— Se você diz.

Os próximos momentos de silêncio foram bastante chatos, se fosse ser bem honesto. Tinha apenas o som do fogo crepitando e Edd esfregando uma mão na outra antes de colocar as duas perto da fonte de calor. Tord estava bem em ficar assim, sem fazer nada, mas naquele momento, olhando para o mais alto apenas de perfil, decidiu que queria colocar as mãos nele. 

Por isso chegou perto e encostou-se no moreno, ficando feliz quando ele não pensou duas vezes e colocou um braço por cima dos seus ombros. Tord também puxou a capa dele para que comprisse ambos e nesse momento Edd virou um pouco e lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

Com a cabeça deitada no ombro, descansou a mão oposta no peito dele e lentamente ela desceu cada vez mais para o sul, até finalmente parar nas calças de algodão.

Quando desencostou a cabeça do ombro de Edd foi por causa daquele “ei”, ergueu o rosto para ele e não teve um instante de intervalo antes que tomassem os seus lábios em um beijo. Estava doce por causa das frutinhas que tinha acabado de comer. Nesse momento Edd tirou aquele braço dos seus ombros, foi com as duas mãos até a sua cintura e lhe puxou para sentar em cima das pernas cruzadas.

Quando separaram o beijo ambos estavam sem fôlego, mas Tord deixou um sorrisinho cheio de segundas intenções escapar:

— Você só veio me ver para _isso_ , não é?

— Se eu lembro bem, foi você que começou. — Ele estreitou os olhos e sorriu de canto enquanto Tord revirava os olhos, mas Edd lhe fez rir quando encostou os lábios no seu pescoço e beijou a pele.

Eles ficaram naquela troca de carinho por algum tempo, com beijos e toques, até que Tord tratou de se sentar de frente no colo de Edd e começar um beijo particularmente profundo enquanto se apoiava nos ombros dele. As mãos grande do outro homem agarraram os dois lados da sua cintura e ele lhe puxou para perto, tentando acabar com qualquer espaço que ainda existisse entre os dois corpos Jamais reclamaria sobre isso.

Só afastou o rosto alguns centímetros quando sentiu que algo animado nas calças de Edd cutucou a sua perna. Olhou no rosto dele apenas por um segundo antes de abaixar o olhar e as mãos, procurando desfazer aquele nó que mantinha as calças no lugar e quando conseguiu abaixou apenas o suficiente para que pudesse pegar naquele pau, que já estava praticamente duro. Sorriu com a visão.

Observando o rosto de Edd se contorcendo de prazer enquanto o masturbava, mordendo o lábio, tentando não gemer muito e ainda com aquelas mãos pesadas na sua cintura. Tord sentiu aquela onda de excitação no estômago e particularmente forte entre as pernas. Se sentia _bem_ hoje, conseguiria fazer isso e estava com muita vontade.

Então ele enfiou as mãos por dentro da sua camisa e explorou a pele daquele jeito familiar, mas quando chegou perto demais das calças perguntou um baixinho “ _posso?_ ” soando com aquela preocupação velada que tanto odiava. _Não teria começado com isso se não pudesse_. Tord deixou o recado suficientemente claro quando guiu uma das mãos de Edd para dentro das suas próprias calças.

Não houve hesitação após isso, os dedos lhe fizeram estremecer e gemer, mas claro que Tord retribuiu o favor apertando e descendo e subindo a mão mais freneticamente ao redor daquele pau.

Os beijos voltaram mais profundos que antes, com Edd se inclinando na sua direção de um jeito que Tord precisou passar um braço pelo pescoço dele para não cair, ao mesmo tempo que havia um braço ao redor da sua cintura lhe mantendo firme no mesmo lugar. Gemeu abafado e agarrou-se mais em Edd enquanto os dedos dele lhe faziam se sentir bem até demais, já que depois de tantas vezes ele já sabia exatamente onde e como pegar.

Afastou os lábios dos dele ainda com os olhos fechados e então sentiu vários beijos pelo seu pescoço, gemeu meia dúzia de maldições e entrelaçou as pernas ao redor do tronco dele pouco tempo antes de ter um orgasmo apenas com alguns dedos. Amaldiçoaria o outro homem se não estivesse ofegante naquele exato momento e nem quisesse _mais_.

Precisou de apenas alguns momentos para se levantar e tirar as suas calças. Agora sem usar nada do quadril para baixo voltou para perto de Edd, se ajoelhando, enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam pelas suas pernas, apertando de um jeito carinhoso. Apoiou-se naqueles ombros largos e sorriu maliciosamente, gostando do brilho de desejo no fundo dos olhos de Edd e em como parecia que o tinha na palma da sua mão.

Com apenas uma mão encaixou e sentou devagar no pau dele, tomando tudo quase de uma vez só. Não precisava se acostumar a mais nada e só queria ir logo. As mãos do outro homem foram até a sua cintura, Tord apoiou-se melhor nos joelhos e um e um arrepio subiu suas costas com a primeira investida, ainda estava particularmente sensível pelo orgasmo anterior.

Subiu e desceu com a ajuda do próprio Edd, sons escapavam sem controle da sua boca e seria mais claros se não tivesse tomado os lábios dele em um beijos. Mesmo com as pernas levemente trêmulas se forçou a se manter firme por cima dele, mas o orgasmo se construiu tão rápido que Tord só queria chegar logo lá, sendo cada estocada melhor que a outra.

Edd segurou firme o seu quadril e os dois conseguiram fazer funcionar naquela posição. Quebrou o beijo e mordeu a manga comprida da sua camiseta, fechando os olhos com força e apertando ele ainda mais quando o homem embaixo tomou a maior parte do trabalho. Mesmo com os dentes firmes no tecido, foi muito vocal e se agarrou no outro homem como se sua vida dependesse disso, acabando com qualquer espaço entre os dois, enquanto o jeito que ele lhe fodeu levou Tord direto para um orgasmo intenso.

Deus, naquelas horas só conseguia pensar em como era tão bom, abriria as pernas de bom grado para Edd quantas vezes ele pedisse.

Alguns poucos segundos depois de Edd esconder o rosto no seu ombro, passou os braços ao redor do seu corpo e Tord ofegou de prazer. Conhecia ele bem o suficiente para saber se estava perto de gozar ou não, o que não tardou de acontecer.

Limpou o excesso de suor da testa com a manga da camisa antes de apenas se encostar no outro homem, que lhe envolveu em um abraço. Ambos estavam ofegantes e Tord não teve forças nas pernas para nada além de parar de se apoiar nos joelhos doloridos e realmente se sentar no colo de Edd, ainda com as pernas tremendo.

Beijou ele nos lábios enquanto o abraço apertava apenas mais um pouco, mas dessa vez foi mais rápido. Tord olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes dele e sorriu, talvez com seriedade até demais:

— _Você é meu, Edd_.

Aquelas poderiam ser palavras estranhas, atípicas e talvez não as ideias em vez de um _eu te amo_ , mas eles se entendiam bem demais para precisar mais de isso. Não precisavam disso… Pelo menos era isso que os dois achavam. Edd respirou profundamente e um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele:

— _Eu sei que sou_.

  
  


**Edd Ⅲ**

Como prometido, Paul e Patryk trouxeram e fizeram as primeiras armas de verdade que todos ali já tiveram contato. A maioria deles, pelo menos, já que Tord segurava a espada como se fosse a extensão do próprio braço e parecia muito satisfeito em ter aquela arma em mãos. Era de um jeito bem diferente da satisfação de quando matava a fome, – parecia estar mais feliz ali do que enquanto faziam sexo. – ele olhou na sua direção, sorriu e Edd ficou curioso:

— _Você realmente sabe lutar?_

— Não acredita em mim, Edd? — Então surgiu aquela zombaria nos olhos cinzentos do outro rapaz. — _Se quiser eu te mostro_.

Junto com os homens que trouxeram as armas estavam Yuu, Yanov e mais umas quatro pessoas que ficaram inspiradas pelas palavras de Tord sobre as injustiças que aconteciam naquele reino. Todos eles conversando e sem prestar atenção nos dois mais jovens do grupo.

Edd não sabia se queria tirar as habilidades de Tord a prova e se fosse ser honesto, o que não seria. O sorriso que ele deu na sua direção intimidou um pouco demais.

— Eu não duvido.

— Prometo que não vou te machucar — O outro rapaz ofereceu a espada, hesitantemente acabou cedendo e pegou pelo cabo de madeira. — _não muito_.

Era mais pesada do que Tord fez parecer. Olhou para a lâmina longa, brilhante e fosca enquanto ficava cada vez mais autoconsciente da utilidade dela. Matar outras pessoas. Essa realização lhe assustou por alguns momentos. Eles realmente fariam isso?

— Vai desistir agora?

Voltou o olhar para Tord, que já com uma outra espada em mãos e em posição de ataque. Nesse momento tentou imitar ele e apertou a mão ao redor do cabo da espada quando viu mais um daqueles olhares debochados do outro rapaz, acompanhado de um sorriso provocativo de um jeito ruim:

— Vai ficar mesmo parado ai, Edd? — Não se moveu e isso fez com que Tord se aproximasse em um piscar de olhos. Só teve tempo de se defender e as espadas bateram, fazendo um som de metal particularmente alto no meio da paisagem florestal silenciosa. — _Tudo bem, então eu começo_.

Edd até poderia ser fisicamente mais alto e forte que Tord, mas ele conseguia compensar tudo isso muito bem com velocidade e estratégia de batalha. Logo o resto das poucas pessoas presentes também voltaram a atenção para o duelo que rapidamente se desenrolou.

No final das contas a espada de Edd voou alguns metros para longe e Tord estava com a ponta da lâmina afiada na garganta dele. O sorriso do mais baixo tinha aquela sombra de animação quando lentamente afastou a espada.

— Você estaria morto agora se eu quisesse.

Estaria morto se aquela fosse uma luta real e provavelmente deveria se preocupar com isso. Tord olhou para os outros homens que estavam quietos, os observando não muito longe, então apontou a espada na direção deles.

— Quem é o próximo? — Ninguém se pronunciou, mas isso não pareceu desanimar o rapaz. — Quando a hora chegar, o inimigo não vai perguntar se você está disposto a lutar. Que tal tentar sobreviver um pouco mais que o Edd?

Yuu passou uma mão pelos cabelos loiros de um jeito ansioso antes de dar alguns passos a frente e Edd entregou a arma para ele. O resultado não foi muito diferente, talvez até pior, com um chute na perna, Tord conseguiu facilmente derrubar o mais velho, colocar um pé sobre o peito dele e ameaçar cortar a garganta com a lâmina afiada.

Então, um a um, Tord derrotou todos os homens até que chegou no ferreiro. Paul era uma pessoa baixa apesar de ser forte por debaixo da roupa e diferente dos outros o manejo dele com armas era notável. Tord percebeu isso muito bem e por muito pouco não perdeu para ele. Aquele duelo durou mais tempo e foi mais intenso que os outros, até mesmo o tintilar das espadas parecia mais alto.

Em um movimento que não conseguiu acompanhar, a espada de Paul voou longe e Tord estava com a ponta afiada perto até demais da jugular dele. Ambos respirando pesadamente e parecendo cansados, Paul com as duas mãos erguidas em sinal de rendição e Tord apenas sério demais.

O mais jovem deles subitamente abaixou a arma e sorriu:

— Finalmente alguém que sabe lutar…

Paul apenas encolheu os ombros e sorriu de volta:

— Eu tento.

— Sim, mas se você estivesse no meio de uma batalha, estaria morto.

Isso rapidamente fez o sorriso dele desmanchar como se nunca tivesse existido e Tord se virou para a pequena plateia.

— Vocês todos teriam morrido e não é isso que nenhum de nós queremos. — Ele começou o que seria mais um dos pequenos discursos, absolutamente sério. — Se vocês me ajudarem a ajudar a si mesmos, vamos derrubar esse governo. Mas isso só vai acontecer se ninguém morrer em campo, porque as nossas vidas importam, _não a dele_. Vocês precisam estar prontos e dispostos a matar pois quando a hora chegar, vai ser vocês ou _ele_.

  
  


**Tord iii**

Tord não era um garoto idiota como a maioria dos meninos que viviam nas ruas daquela cidade, ele não era ingênuo o suficiente para aceitar um pouco de comida por qualquer coisa que fosse em troca, especialmente de gente que não conhecia. Já tinha aprendido a sua lição anos atrás, antes de fugir de pessoas mais uma vez e finalmente chegar na capital do reino. Mantinha sua velha amiga sempre consigo, a faca, sendo a única lembrança de casa que continuava utilizável.

Até mesmo as solas das suas botas para neve tinham se rasgado, compreensível ao lembrar de tudo que elas passaram nos seus pés.

Enfim, precisava se manter atento e cuidadoso, as pessoas naquele lugar não eram boazinhas de jeito nenhum. Se até mesmo de um amigo como Edd, que não era muito mais velho, Tord ainda desconfiava, então claro que desconfiaria daquele cara na sua frente, que usava aquelas roupas chiques, tinha um sorriso estranho e lhe oferecia um daqueles pães doces de mel que eram quatro vezes o valor do salgado.

— Se você vier comigo, eu te dou isso.

Seu estômago doía de fome, não havia conseguido roubar nada o dia inteiro e estava cansado. Mas não aceitaria uma oferta como essa, não com tantas coisas não ditas por trás.

— _Eu não tô com fome_. — Estreitou os olhos para o homem por um segundos, tratando de se afastar alguns passos e o sorriso dele vacilou por uns segundos.

— Não precisa mentir, garoto. Eu só preciso de um pequeno favor seu…

Tord não tinha certezas se teria forças para fugir agora, só que, de uma hora para a outra, se sentiu bastante propenso e disposto a correr. O olhar nojento daquele velho era um incentivo a mais e isso lhe fez perceber e se questionar qual a razão de ainda não ter se afastado dele.

Sairia daquele beco a qualquer custo e, de preferência, que custasse algo para o adulto.

— Eu não tô com fome. — Insistiu com as exatas mesmas palavras de segundos atrás, enquanto dava passos para longe do homem e ele percebeu isso quando agarrou o seu braço. De repente, o coração de Tord bateu no peito mais forte e rápido do que pode registrar. — Me solta…!

Mas ele não soltou, muito pelo contrário, puxou o garoto para perto e cobriu a mão dele para que não pudesse gritar. No desespero mordeu, mas aquelas luvas grossas protegiam ele bem demais, infelizmente. Tord se debateu nos braços do desconhecido, ao mesmo tempo que a mão absolutamente nojenta dele tocou o seu corpo:

— Fica quieto! — Ele disse irritado e perto demais do seu ouvido, do seu corpo. Tord começou a ficar desesperado quando o velho agarrou suas calças, prestes a puxar a roupa para baixo. — Tu pode ficar com o pão quando eu terminar contigo.

_Não, não, não!_

Se debater não adiantou, ele abaixou as suas calças. Chutar o homem para longe foi não fez diferença alguma, ele era muito mais forte e Tord se viu completamente sem opções além de enfiar a mão na bolsa de couro velha e tirar a sua única arma à disposição de lá.

Cravou a faca em algum lugar entre as costelas do estranho, numa posição ruim demais para que conseguisse realmente _matar_ com uma facada só. Ele gritou de dor e a força diminuiu, então Tord conseguiu escapar e segurou as próprias calças com a mão livre. Apesar de tremer de medo, puxou a faca de volta e mais sangue escorria da ferida.

— Seu moleque! Você me paga!-

Enfiou a faca de novo antes que o homem tivesse a chance de continuar essa ameaça, na barriga, e ele caiu no chão por causa da dor. Tord olhou para as próprias mãos por um momento, cheias do sangue de outra pessoa e aos poucos parou de tremer. Nada tinha acontecido consigo, mas, por outro lado, o sangue de quem tentou estava fazendo uma grande poça no chão gelado e se misturando com a neve derretida

_Era melhor que saísse daquele lugar logo._

Pegou a faca ensanguentada e enfiou na bolsa de couro, sem conseguir se preocupar se sujaria alguma outra coisa ou não, e só deu uma última olhada para trás antes de se ajoelhar na neve branca para tentar limpar as mãos. Percebeu que ainda estava tremendo, o coração ainda batia daquele jeito cheio de temor no peito, mas tentou se acalmar, não tinha como o homem levantar dali e ele nem mesmo parecia respirar.

Olhou para o corpo por mais alguns momentos antes de finalmente sair de dentro daquele beco e deixar toda essa situação desagradável – isso para não dizer desesperadora – para trás.

  
  


Nesse mesmo dia, a cidade inteira soube do assassinato de um barão. Ele havia morrido a facadas, eram o que os rumores diziam e tudo isso deixou Tord realmente bem paranóico por muito tempo.

  
  


**Tord Ⅳ**

Tord definitivamente deveria ter achado mais estranho como havia se acostumado ao cheiro de fogo e sangue de uma batalha tão rapidamente, como se tivesse nascido naquele mundo para lutar. A satisfação que sentiu naquela primeira invasão, quando assassinou e cortou a cabeça fora do governante do reino do Norte, a glória e o jeito como sentia que podia fazer qualquer coisa no mundo apenas aumentavam a cada vitória consecutiva.

Como um líder, tinha prazer em lutar ao lado dos seus guerreiros, independente de como estivesse a situação, mas aquela pequena fortaleza foi bastante _decepcionante_. Tord estava com vontade de lutar uma batalha e derramar algum sangue burguês, mas, ao invés disso, havia aquele nobre patético praticamente ajoelhado aos seus pés, implorando por misericórdia.

Não tinha fogo e sangue em lugar algum, contra todas as expectativas ele se rendeu, havia ordenado que baixassem os portões e agora todos estavam naquele salão mal iluminado, com janelas pequenas e as paredes de tijolos de pedra. O tipo de arquitetura claustrofóbica que havia, pelo menos, alguns séculos de existência e os construtores não faziam mais. Ou seja, era bastante velho.

O tal do nobre com aquelas roupas espalhafatosas ainda tentava argumentar. Ele se mostrou mais que disposto a resolver a situação pacificamente e Tord não sabia se isso era covardia ou medo.

Talvez um pouco dos dois.

— Senhor, nós podemos entrar em algum tipo de acordo — A voz daquele nobre tremeu levemente no meio da frase. Ele estava parado no meio do salão e haviam guardas dos dois lados, enquanto Tord ficou perto da grande cadeira de madeira, o símbolo de poder daquele lugar, mas sem realmente tomar o lugar para si. — eu abri os portões para o seu exército, eu prometo que irei embora pacificamente.

Olhou para o nobre por alguns segundos, para a expressão ansiosa e levemente desesperada, mas que também tentava manter alguma compostura, mas a sua atenção se voltou novamente para aquele trono. Tinha uma almofada para torná-lo mais confortável, a madeira era escura, maciça e entalhada com diversas linhas e formas no encosto e nos braços. Realmente muito bonita.

— Eu permito que todos os seus servos saiam deste lugar para ter a liberdade que foram-lhe negados durante a vida inteira. — E vira o olhar para o nobre, que estava prestes a falar algo, mas Tord não permitiu. — Mas não você, meu caro.

Chamou alguns dos seus soldados com gesto e viu o nobre ficar pálido de medo, pronto para implorar por alguma coisa, mas contrariando várias possíveis expectativas dele, o Líder Vermelho não deu exatamente uma ordem:

— Podem pegar essa cadeira, a madeira dela é perfeita para fazer as fogueiras de hoje a noite.

Assim que se afastou alguns passos do trono, um soldado, especialmente maior que os outros, tirou o machado dele do chão, se aproximando da cadeira e, segurando o cabo com as duas mãos, ergueu a parte afiada e mortal. A força do homem e o peso absurdo da arma foram o suficiente para partir o encosto e um pedaço grande caiu para o lado, com um barulho alto demais. As armas que Paul fazia até não podiam ser muito bonitas, mas Tord nunca exigiu beleza em nada.

Destruir símbolos de poder era uma coisa bem importante para tirar o sentido e o significado que as pessoas ricas e poderosas tinham para quem, teoricamente, estava abaixo delas na sociedade.

O nobre se assustou com o golpe, encolhendo os ombros e arregalando os olhos para o trono destruído por alguns instantes, mas logo ele lhe encarou de novo.

— Se o _senhor_ — Aquele pronome de tratamento respeitoso que ele continuava usando era para lhe convencer, Tord sabia disso. — tiver um pouco de misericórdia, eu juro, dou a minha palavra, que jamais voltarei. Pode levar todos os tesouros do cofre-

— Eu pretendo distribuir o ouro com o povo vilarejo. — Interrompeu e viu o olhar chocado do nobre, mas não cedeu à vontade de sorrir com deboche.

— Faça o que desejar, mas, eu imploro, não me mate!

O Exército Vermelho aos poucos era conhecido e temido por muitas coisas e uma delas era não fazer prisioneiros. Não importava a idade ou se era homem ou mulher, se fosse alguém da família real, associado ou com títulos de nobreza, a sentença final era a morte. Era o jeito de fazer porcos como aquele temerem a sua chegada, dar-lhes um motivo real para ter medo.

Além de que Tord não estava entregando nada além do que todos aqueles porcos mereciam:

— _Temo que eu não posso fazer isso._

Tirou a espada da bainha e o homem arregalou os olhos de medo, caminhando meia dúzia de passos para trás no mesmo instante.

Ele só parou porque foi obrigado, quando um soldado o empurrou para o chão chutando a perna e o nobre caiu, mas se apoiou no chão imediatamente em uma tentativa de se levantar. Tord já estava perto o suficiente quando o homem conseguiu erguer o tronco, apoiando a maior parte do peso nos joelhos.

Encarou ele por alguns momentos e havia essa leve semelhança com alguém que conhecia, mas naquele momento não conseguiu lembrar quem poderia ser e nem se importou o suficiente para tentar. O Líder Vermelho levantou a espada e olhou para a lâmina longa, mortal e que brilhou quando o feixe de luz na janela a atingiu, pensando no melhor jeito de cortar a garganta dele.

Sorriu com o pensamento de que o nobre iria se afogar no próprio sangue até a morte e isso foi a motivação que precisava para olhá-lo e levantar a espada. Nem mesmo percebeu que estava sorrindo.

— Tord?

Mas não teve tempo para desferir golpe algum. Parou a espada no meio do ar no momento que Edd abriu as portas principais do salão, que estavam alguns metros à sua frente, mas Tord não ficou particularmente incomodado com a interrupção, ao menos não ainda:

— Edd, você chegou bem na hora da execução! — Havia uma animação beirando ao doentio em sua voz, Tord se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber, reconhecer isso e não se importar.

— Mas ele não se rendeu? — Edd questionou com uma confusão que não lembrava de ter visto muitas vezes vindo dele. Nas poucas vezes que ele questionou uma decisão sua. Ele chegou mais perto com cautela, mas estava olhando para o homem caído. — O que ele disse?

O seu sorriso já havia morrido quando Edd começou a falar, mas agora a sua expressão também escureceu. Sabia que não precisava explicar absolutamente nenhum julgamento final seu, mas se viu resignado com a pergunta:

— Ele pediu para ir embora, misericórdia.

— E você vai matar mesmo assim!?

— Claro. — Falou com simplicidade. — Eu não vou permitir que ele vá embora e nós não fazemos prisioneiros, Edd.

Quando o nobre olhou para trás, para Edd, Tord sentiu o impulso de cortar a garganta dele muito rapidamente. Apenas um corte limpo e aquela discussão sem sentido acabaria, mas se conteve por uma razão que não conseguiria explicar, porque não parecia haver razão para não matá-lo.

Mas, aparentemente, Edd não via as coisas da mesma forma:

— Não fazemos porque ninguém nunca se rendeu antes!

Edd perguntava sobre suas decisões às vezes, em reuniões e fazendo estratégias, até no treinamento, mas ele raramente questionava desse jeito. Tão ativamente, como se Tord estivesse realmente fazendo algo de errado. Isso lhe fez abaixar a espada e travar a mandíbula de desgosto.

— Prisioneiros significam gasto de suprimento desnecessário. — Decidiu argumentar do jeito mais lógico que pensou. — Por que gastar qualquer comida com um peso morto?

— Por que matar ele em vez de deixar ir embora?

O nobre continuou estático no chão sujo de pedra, vendo o seu destino sendo discutido e sem falar nada. Certamente sem coragem, mas ele olhava para Edd.

— Porque, Edd, esse porco não tem nada de diferente dos outros que eu já abati. 

O homem mais alto balançou a cabeça negativamente e Tord viu no olhar dele uma sombra de decepção que lhe afetou mais do que jamais admitiria. Edd ainda não estava pronto para desistir do ponto dele e aquilo estava começando a acabar com o pouco de paciência que lhe restava:

— Qual o ponto de matar alguém que já se rendeu? — Se houvesse alguma lógica no pensamento dele, apenas não entendeu. — Não há glória nisso.

Houve alguns segundos de tensão, mas no fim Tord guardou a espada de novo e estreitou os olhos para Edd, enquanto o nobre ficou visivelmente mais calmo, e os dois ficaram se encarando por algum tempo. Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo rosto, ainda irritado. Se era isso que ele queria, então poderia ter, mas Tord jamais tornaria as coisas fáceis:

— Certo Edd, mas se você não quiser que ele morra de fome, você vai decidir se ele ou você comem. Não podemos gastar suprimentos à toa. — Com um gesto rápido, chamou um dos soldados. — Podem prender ele.

Foi apenas depois que Tord deixou o salão, sem falar mais nada, que percebeu exatamente com quem aquele nobre, agora prisioneiro, se parecia. Talvez por isso que a sua decisão tivesse sido tendenciosa, provavelmente foi por isso que tinha cedido e não matado ele, o homem acabou lhe lembrando de _Edd_.


End file.
